Sisters
by YuriLover567
Summary: It's a known fact that Uni loves her sister, Noire. But what happens when it goes beyond sisterly love? After a near-death experience, Uni begins to harbor forbidden feelings towards her older sister. But what will happen when Noire finds out about this? (Canceled)
1. Chapter 1

It was a well known fact in Lastation that Uni adored her big sister, Noire. The girl had practically lived to get her attention. She spent most of her time to try and be the best CPU Candidate in Gamindustri. She even created her own piece of hardware, the Lastation Vita (successor to her sisters own creation, the Lastation Portable) and was going to be officially released tomorrow. Due to how hard Uni was working, she ended up decreasing her sisters work load tenfold, something she was grateful for. A hard working CPU like herself deserved to relax every once in awhile.

She would play games when Uni was around, when she wasn't, that was a different story. One of Noire's favorite things to do was Cosplaying (information that she would never,*ever* tell Uni, or let her find out for that matter). It felt normal when she did it alone, but would be beyond embarrassed if anyone caught her doing it (her worst fears being Uni and Kei, but mostly Uni).

While she enjoyed all her free time, Noire couldn't find it in herself to just stop working. Even if it was the most miniscule thing, she wanted it done. She wasn't the type to skip out on her goddess duties and play games (unlike a certain purple-haired CPU she knew). That was one of the many things that Uni admired about her sister (She had a list and everything, not that she would tell Noire that.)

But even though Uni vyed for her sisters attention, Noire herself didn't particularly notice most of the time. That was something that crushed Uni. She loved her sister more than anything. She could literally go on for hours on how amazing and perfect her sister was (she actually did this to Nepgear once, but she had fell asleep halfway through, something Uni didn't notice until she was done). So why was it such a bother that she was being ignored by the person who she wanted recognition from the most?...OK that answer was obvious.

It was like a tragic irony. Uni worked hard to get her sisters attention, but was completely ignored by her in the process.

Now Uni found herself in her room. She wasn't even sitting down, she just stood by the wall,, like she was waiting for something to happen. The problem was that she was bored. Normally this would be a time when she would hang out (or play, as Rom and Ram put it) with her friends. But Nepgear was on a so called "date" with Neptune (which really just involved Nepgear doing stuff for her sister, like buying her lunch, carrying her shopping bags, taking her to the movies, buying her clothes and games etc... but Nepgear looked so happy doing it that Uni didn't have the heart to break it to her). Rom and Ram were actually making their own little piece of hardware (the Lowee 3DSi). They probably had help from Blanc of course, but it was still nice to see that they were trying.

There was the obvious answer of gaming, but without anyone else to play with, she just felt lonely.

Uni sighed, she didn't want to disturb Noire during her work time, but she really wanted to do something with her. It felt like it had been years since they last did something fun together (which might have been an exaggeration, but considering how things were between them, it might not be that far off).

Even though Uni loved her sister more than anything in the entire world, their relationship recently had been...strained, to say the least. It was mostly due to how much work Noire had, and how much time she spent on that work. Uni wasn't upset, r-really she wasn't! Noire was a naturally busy CPU, s-so she shouldn't waste her time with her pathetic little sister that fell apart just because Noire didn't notice her, i-it was fine, r-really...!

Banging her head against the wall, Uni stopped those thoughts right there.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't even fool herself. All she wanted was to spend time with her sister that she loved so dearly, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

"D-Darn it, I have to pull myself together" Uni grumbled as she wiped away tears that were threatening to spill. She shouldn't be moping around and crying like this! She was Lastation's CPU Candidate! She shouldn't be getting upset over unimportant things like this! She was better than this!

Now if only she would believe herself...

Uni wondered aimlessly down the hallway's of the Basilicom. She had no real goal in mind, she just went wherever her feet took her. Eventually, she found her way to the last place she wanted to be at right now.

She was standing in front of the doors that lead to her sisters office.

Uni knew full wel that Noire was in there, you could practically *hear* the sound of pencil furiously scurrying against paper. Uni knew her sister was working hard, and most likely didn't want to be bothered, so she turned and started to leave.

But...

Uni froze mid stride, and turned back towards the door.

This was her chance. She could finally do what she had been wanting to do for a long time now. Approaching the door ever so slightly, Uni was trying to figure out how she should approach this. Would she just burst in, and demand that Noire acknowledge her existence and spend time with her?

Uni shook her head. That was the LAST thing she could do.

She should take this one step at a time. Maybe knock on the door before entering, then ask Noire if she wanted to do anything fun with her. Quality sister time. Noire would accept, and the 2 of them could spend hours playing games, or visiting a local book store, or just sit around and watch T.V. together, or eating together. Anything would be nice! Uni smiled at the various scenarios playing out in her head. All she had to do was knock on the door and let it escalate from there. Raising her fist, she was about to knock on the door, when a thought struck her.

What if...What if Noire didn't *want* to do anything with her?

That horrifying thought made Uni stop cold.

What if Noire was too busy? What if Noire told her no? What if she demanded that Uni leave, and tell her not to bother her? What if...!

Uni hadn't thought about the possibility of rejection. It was logical for her sister to decline. She was busy, even if it wasn't that much, it still counted. Why would her wonderful and perfect sister waste time with her helpless little sister, when she could be getting something important done? She was the CPU of Lastation after all!

It was clear now. It would never work. Noire had important things to attend to, and it was painfully obvious that Uni was not one of them.

Maybe Noire just didn't care about her at all...

Uni felt a lump in her throat. Her chest was heavy, and she felt a fresh wave of tears starting to spill. Realizing that she had, all on her own, crushed all the hope's and dreams that have been sneaking their way into her heart. She knew she couldn't be seen like this, especially not in front of her sister. Uni ran away from the door, tears already running down her cheeks as she entered her room and shut and locked the door, then crashed onto her bed and proceeded to cry her eyes out into the first pillow she could grab.

*Noire's Office*

Noire lifted her head in confusion. She was sure there was someone outside her door. She even heard the sound of someone running down the hall. In a hurry at that. Maybe it was Uni? Or Kei? But Noire knew that they knew better than to run down the halls, especially Kei. But sometimes even *she* broke the rules, but only by accident. The only time Kei had ever acted undignified, in front of her at least, was when Uni had accidentally erased Kei's save data, and she "accidentally" punched Uni in the face.

For a girl her size, Kei punches felt like a bag of bricks.

Noire sighed at the memory. She distinctively remembered the hours she spent trying to get the blood off Uni's clothes. Kei had apologized, but a "sorry" didn't make up for Uni's broken nose, or making her throw away her outfit (It was Uni's favorite too, even though virtually all her clothes looked the same, and so do Noire's for that matter. She'll have to go shopping later)

Noire couldn't help but think that it was Uni tha had walked past. It would certainly make sense. Noire had noticed that things hadn't exactly been good between them. They hardly spoke to each other, in the rare encounters that they even ran into each other in the first place. Did that make her a bad sister? To have such a distant connection with her own family? N-No, that couldn't be it right? She was only working so hard, and not paying any sort of attention whatsoever to her little sister, was so Uni knew that Noire was someone worth looking up too! That was a good reason, right...?

So why was she having a hard time believing herself?

*Uni's Bedroom*

After Uni had successfully cried her eyes out, she simply stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were still stinging red, and her chest was still heavy. She had done this too herself, but at the same time, it wasn't her fault. Noire had just been so...so strange with her. Uni didn't even know if this was a functional relationship at this point, with them not seeing hide or hair of each other most of the time, and acting like complete strangers to each other when they *did* see each other. It was so weird.

Uni figured that spending 3 incredibly painful and lonely years without her sister would provoke Noire to at least spend *some* time with her, right? But all that seemed to do was make things worse between them. For all Uni knew, Noire might have been completely oblivious to her true feelings of the situation. But again, there was fault on her part. Maybe if she didn't bottle it up like she was now, if she was just up front with her feelings, would that make things better, or would it make it even worse?

Uni honestly had no idea.

She turned to her right, and spotted the calendar on the wall. Uni spotted a specific date. That's right, tomorrow was her birthday wasn't it? Uni smiled blissfully. Maybe she could do something with Noire then, and then maybe, she could try to mend things with her.

Unless Noire would forget...

Uni shook her head, and squeezed the pillow she was holding a little tighter. No, her sister would *never* do something like that! She had remembered all the other times! So why would she forgot now?

Uni thought back to earlier. Considering ow things were now, would Noire be so busy, that she actually *would* forget? And if she did, and Uni didn't say anything, would that mean she would forget her next one too? And the one after that?!

Uni squeezed the pillow tighter. She was practically murdering the darn thing in a vain attempt to make her feel better.

It all depended on tomorrow.

Either Noire would remember, and things would be better between them.

Or...

Noire would forget, and Uni's already bleeding heart would be crushed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Uni woke up to the feeling of a wet pillow on her face. She had cried herself to sleep, and sadly, this wasn't the first time she did it either. Though it didn't happen frequently enough for it to be a normal occurrence. Was that a good thing?

To Uni, no. No it wasn't.

She also felt the familiar sensation of dried tears on her cheeks, as well as the stinging in her eyes. She had to clean herself up, or Noire and Kei would get suspicious. And right now, Noire and Kei bombarding her with questions was the last thing she needed.

What she DID need, however, was a nice hot shower.

Deciding on that course of action, Uni got off her bed and made her way towards her bathroom. She quickly undressed and undid the twintails in her hair. She looked in the mirror, and was reminded of her big sister. The truth was, she was just a smaller version of Noire. Like the twins with Blanc. Nepgear broke this rule. In a lot of ways, Nepgear looked like SHE was the CPU and Neptune was the little sister. She was taller than Neptune, had longer hair than Neptune, had a bigger...chest than Neptune (n-not that Uni was looking or anything..!), and was OBVIOUSLY more mature than Neptune.

So how did Neptune get to be the big sister? AND the CPU of Planeptune?

To this day, Uni never officially got an answer to that question.

Uni looked away from the mirror, if she thought about her big sister again, it would just lead back to upsetting thoughts. And the last thing Uni needed was for her to cry into her pillow again. She rather liked that pillow.

Turning on the shower, than proceeding to step in, Uni felt an instant wave of relief as the hot water cascaded down her body. It felt like everything had been right with the world in that moment. No problems, no big sister issues. Everything just felt perfect in that moment. Like everything had just melted away...

Unfortunately for Uni, negative thoughts betrayed her mind once again.

That was the problem. Everything wasn't perfect, it was FAR from perfect at this stage. Uni was just so confused. Why were things like this between them? Why couldn't they be like Neptune and Nepgear? Or even Blanc and Rom and Ram for that matter!

Uni just felt so disconnected with her. She was almost positive she had better relationship with Kei than she did with Noire! And Kei was practically a walking statue! (She would never tell her that, for the sake of her face staying intact).

She desperately wanted to fix things, but she had no idea where to start. It all depended if Noire would remember her birthday (n-not that she ever doubted that her sister would ever forget her birthday in the first place, r-really she didn't...)

Uni allowed her head to hit the wall. She really needed to stop with those thoughts. But how could she? It was the truth, the bitter and unbearable truth. To Noire, Uni was just a minor inconvenience in the grand scheme of things. She was something that Noire could probably forget about and it wouldn't effect her life whatsoever. She was something nobody would miss if she disappeared...

Shaking her head, Uni furiously wiped away tears running down her cheeks. Why was she doing this to herself?! Anymore depressing thought's and she might end up killing herself! She needed to stop!

Part of her wanted to stay in the shower, but...

Uni sighed. She couldn't delay this, she had to do something, ANYTHING, to get their relationship on track. Turning off the shower, Uni grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair off. Leaving the bathroom in the process, she dried herself off and put on a new pair of clothes. Uni stared at the door, she wanted to do something to fix her relationship with Noire but...

She didn't want to leave the room, she wanted to stay in here and never come out. But Uni knew that if she didn't do something, things would become irreparable between her and her big sister that she loved so dearly. And that was the absolute LAST thing she wanted to happen.

Reaching for the handle, Uni's hand shook a little bit. She was getting nervous again.

Come on Uni, you can do this. Just leave the room, and do...

Do what?

Despite it being the fact that it was Uni's birthday, Noire never really threw her a real party. Sure she bought her present' s, but that was pretty much it coming from Noire. Kei would just tell her "Happy Birthday" in passing, but Uni expected that from her. Truth be told, Uni had never expected much to happen on her birthday. Besides the present's, it was exactly like any other day. Uni understood then, her sister was a hard worker, and thus couldn't make time for her. But now, with all the extra time Noire had on her hands, maybe she would want to do something? Go to a restaurant, or looking for new releases? It'd be nice.

It was now or never, Uni!

Mustering up whatever courage she had, Uni opened her door, and stepped out of her room. It didn't look busy at all, but it was still early in the morning, so it made sense.

Noire was probably still asleep by the looks of it, she never got up before 9 am. And right now it was 8:30. Uni's shoulders slumped, all that planning gone to waste!

Well, it wasn't like Noire was just NOT gonna wake up, so she might as well pass the time. Going for breakfast first, Uni made herself some cereal, then plopped herself on the couch and turned the T.V on to the first thing she could find.

*Noire's Bedroom*

The first thing Noire heard when she woke up was the sound of a theme song, though it was very faint. Noire rubbed her eyes as she sat up, it was most likely Uni who was watching T.V, she never saw Kei show any interest in watching T.V, preferring to get work done (like Noire herself) than watch T.V shows. Though Noire admitted, embarrassingly, that she may have watched an anime or two (or five) in her spare time. She made sure nobody was around, of course. She would die of embarrassment if Uni or Kei caught her watching an anime (some of her favorites being Dragon Ball Nep or Nepruto...she was going to have to speak with Neptune about that naming.) It's just, with the reputation she had, it didn't seem like her at all!

Noire grudgingly got off the bed and got dressed. She had a distinctive feeling like she was forgetting something, something...important. Noire pondered for a moment, then shrugged. She'll probably remember later.

Little did Noire know, forgetting this important event may have been the biggest mistake she had ever made...

Leaving her room, Noire had her suspicions confirmed when she spotted Uni on the couch, watching...

...An ANIME?!

Noire looked in stunned silence at the scene in front of her. Uni, her little sister, was watching an Anime. And it was a good one too. (Nepruto). This was something Noire never thought Uni watched in her spare time, considering just how ridiculous the concept of anime could be sometimes, but here Uni was, just sitting down and watching it like it was a normal thing!

Noire was truly and utterly flabbergasted. Who knew?

And from the looks of it, she was enjoying it too.

Uni seemed intensely focused on the show in front of her, clearly not noticing that her big sister was standing a little ways behind her. Noire smiled at the site, it was quite rare to see her kid sister act like...well a kid. Uni centered herself in being formal and serious (much like Noire herself), so it was nice to see her goof off every once in awhile.

Noire tapped her sisters shoulder, and doing so made the CPU Candidate jump a good foot in the air. She gripped her chest as she spinned to look at Noire, than calmed down when she realized who it was. Noire just grinned.

"A-Ah, it's just you, sis" Uni flushed in embarrassment at the look Noire was giving her, then looked down at her cereal bowl. Good thing it was empty, or she'd have a mess to clean up...

Wait...WAIT...

Noire just caught her...watching an anime...an ANIME.

Ohhhh...she couldn't even FATHOM what her big sister must think of her right now! What should she do?! Oh this was so EMBARRASSING!

"Watching an anime? Or is it something that you don't want me to know? Unless..." Noire gasped dramatically "Uni, your not into THOSE kinds of anime are you?" Noire throughly enjoyed the reaction she got from her sister. While some people might call teasing her little sister mean, she had been the victim of Neptune's teasing for far too long, so it was nice for Noire to do it to someone for a change.

"S-Stop iiiit!" Uni however, was having a total meltdown. Her face was red and her ears were burning from sheer embarrassment. How could her sister accuse her of such...such obscenities?! She would never, EVER, in a million years do something like that! Never! Ever Ever Ever No matter what FOREVER!

Noire giggled as she watched Uni's mind go on a ride. Maybe her innocent little sister wasn't so innocent after all...

Unfortunately, as cute as her little sister was looking so embarrassed, she realized that she may have to stop now, or she might literally have a meltdown.

"Relax Uni, I'm just kidding" Noire sat herself next to her sister, and patted her on the head. Uni's blush only slightly faded, and she didn't look at her sister.

"I think it's cute that you're watching this. It's a pretty good show ain't it?"

"Y-Yeah, it-"

Wait a nepping minute...

"How do YOU know it's a good show?" Uni pointed dramatically at Noire, who looked like she had been caught stealing Neptune's pudding. Did...did Noire...watch anime too? This was big news! A breakthrough even!

"I...I..." Now NOIRE was the one getting embarrassed. S-She certainly hadn't meant to relay that information! And Uni had caught on so fast!

"Oh? Is that a blush I see? Is it true? Does my big sister watch anime?" Uni asked with the most sly grin Noire had ever seen on her sisters face. Or anyone's face for that matter. Noire knew the tables had turned now. What should she do? Should she deny it? Oh but that would make her look bad wouldn't? And this was her older sister she was talking about here! Would she really be THAT formal with her?

Unfortunately, her mind settled on the latter.

"I-I do not!" Noire declared, she got up and turned away from Uni, allowing her to see her face would be more than enough proof that she was lying.

Uni raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected to just outright deny that she watched anime. Even she admitted it wasn't THAT strange of thing to do, but Noire was acting like it was the most vulgar thing in the world.

Nevertheless, Uni was gonna get the truth out of her one way or another.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me. You watch anime." Uni accused.

"I do not!" Noire declared.

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"DO NOT!"

Noire practically screamed the last line, and doing so made Uni take a step back. Why was she so affronted with this? She was making a big deal out of nothing!

"Sis, stop with the denial! Just admit already!"

"Why should I admit to something that isn't true?" Noire realized that she had no reason to be doing this, but her mouth was still on Denial Mode.

Uni sighed "I guess Neptune was right, this is why you have no friends, sis" That was a low blow and Uni knew it, but getting her sister to admit something was a job in itself!

"I-I have friends! Aren't you my friend, Uni?!"

"I'm your little sister! I'm pretty sure that doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!

"YES IT DOES!"

Uni pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going nowhere.

"And I thought I was the child..." Uni mumbled "Sis, why can't you just be honest with me? We both know there's no reason for this!"

Noire knew Uni was right. She was completely right, but her mouth just wasn't agreeing with her!

"H-Hmph!" Noire tossed one of her twintails and crossed her arms, which earned a groan from Uni.

"Ok, let's just drop this" Uni said in defeat. If she kept this argument up, she'd just make their relationship worse than it already was "H-How about you and I...do something together? L-Like go to the movies or something?" Uni surprised herself by how bold she was acting, but she had to start SOMEWHERE.

Noire's eyes widened. Uni wanted to spend time with her? That was a rare occurrence, or maybe Uni always wanted to spend time with her, and she was just too busy to notice? But with all the free time she had, maybe they could something?

Unfortunately, Noire's mouth was her worst enemy today.

"U-Uh, no thanks Uni, I-I got tons of work to-"

"That's a lie and you know it" Uni accused. Noire gasped at Uni's accusation, but again, she was right. Noire's workload was virtually none existent, so why was she doing this?!

"I-It is not" Noire didn't even sound remotely confident in herself, and Uni caught that right away.

"Sis, please, I just want to spend time with you. Why does it have to be so hard?" Uni's almost pleading tone broke Noire's heart. She wanted to spend time with Uni, mend the bridge so to speak, but her mouth wasn't having any of it.

"No"

Uni's heart dropped, but she wasn't going to give up "Please Sis, I-"

"I SAID NO!" Noire couldn't control herself, or rather her mouth. Why was she doing this? Her poor, sweet, loyal sister just wanted to spend time with her, and here she was rejecting her!

"But-"

"NO MEANS NO DAMMIT! I HATE YOU!"

With that last declaration, Uni's heart shattered completely.

Uni felt heavy. No, she felt downright sick. Her eyes watered and her lips quivered. She had a feeling about this, but for Noire, the big sister that she loved SO MUCH and was her idol for so many years, had just said she hated her.

And right now, what she was feeling hurt far worse than any physical pain she could possibly encounter.

Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't stop herself from sobbing, and she was positive that Noire heard her. Slowly, she walked out the room, and didn't particularly care where she went, she just wanted to get away from her sister.

Noire was frozen. Did...did she really just say that. To her sister? Why had she said that? What CAUSED her to say that? Noire had no clue. She hurt Uni, she heard her sobs. Why did she do this? If there was an award for worst big sister in Gamindustri, she would most certainly win that award. Noire hadn't meant any of this, Uni had been trying to do something that Noire herself couldn't do for years.

And Noire just told Uni she hated her.

To Noire, that was the worst thing she could have ever possibly said to Uni, or to anyone.

She needed to fix this. She didn't want to lose Uni. Never.

W-Why was she still standing here?! She had to do something! Quick!

Filled with a sense of determination, Noire bolted down Unis direction, when suddenly...

*BANG!*

Noire heard a gunshot from outside. She stopped.

Did Uni...?

Uni fancied in using guns, but she didn't...did she?

Now filled with worry with the worst possible outcome, Noire increased her speed, and pushed her way through the gigantic doors of the Basilicom.

But Noire was faced with the absolute last thing she wanted to see.

Uni was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood forming underneath her, and her body twitched. Surprisingly, Uni didn't have a gun in her hand. Rather, the gun had belonged to the masked person that was currently running away from the scene. A crowd of shocked Lastation citizens began to form.

Noire wanted to go after the shooter, but...

Noire screwed up once today, and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it a second time. She rushed to her sisters side.

The last thing Uni saw was her sister's worried and crying face, before she slipped into the void of unconscious.  



	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing that made noise in Uni's bedroom. Uni was lying on her bed, hooked up to a lot of scary looking machines that were keeping her alive at the moment. She had been shot in her stomach, but the bullet itself had just barely missed her vital organs. Surgery was required to stop the internal bleeding and overall damage to her other organs.

Right now, she was very weak, Kei herself admitted that if they had even been just a few minutes late, Uni would've been dead. Her stomach and lungs had taken the most damage, and the bullet had been just mere inches away from paralyzing her. She was lucky to be alive even right now.

News of the shooting had spread like wildfire in Gameindustri, and pretty soon the other CPU's, Candidate's, and even their other friends had pretty much just dropped everything and rushed to Lastation.

The room was dead silent, and a little crowded. Along with Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Nepgear and Rom and Ram. IF, Compa, Peashy, Plutia (Who had been visiting from the other dimension), Nisa, RED, MarvelousAQL, MAGES., CyberConnect2, Tekken, Falcom, the other Falcom, and even 5pb. and Cave. Chika, Mina and Histoire couldn't make it, because the other nations needed SOME kind of authority, so they stayed.

Tears were shed, mostly from Noire and the other Candidates, but the others could feel their eyes watering up, even Cave, emotionless as she was, she wasn't heartless. Most of them didn't even know her that well, but that didn't mean the situation was any less tragic.

Noire was by Uni's bed, on her knees and her hand firmly grasped in her sisters hand, her eyes red from the crying she did only moments prior. Kei had told her that Uni WOULD recover, but it'd take a couple of months at best.

To think things had gotten so bad, and she was so powerless in this situation...

It hurt. It hurt really bad.

Noire wasn't just upset with the whole thing, she was very, VERY mad.

What Kei was able to piece together was that the shooter had apparently been aiming for NOIRE, but he mistook Uni for Noire and ended up shooting her instead. The shooter had then panicked and fled the scene.

Noire had promised herself that she would find the guy, no matter the cost. She swore that no amount of physical punishment that she could possibly do to him would be capable enough to calm her anger. She was THAT mad.

Along with her righteous fury, came another feeling.

Guilt.

Noire had been all to familiar with this feeling at this point, and how could she not? SHE had been the ultimate reason for this. SHE had caused this. It was all HER fault.

And all because Uni wanted to spend time with her.

Noire felt a lump in her throat. She was damn close to crying again, but managed to blink away the tears.

And if to make matters worse, Noire didn't even know it was Uni's birthday until barely 10 minutes ago.

Apparently, the CPU candidates had been planning a surprise party for her (They had cake and everything), but had to be put on hold due to the accident. Neptune told her everything as soon as they got there.

So in 1 day, Noire managed to forget Uni's birthday, break her heart AND make her cry, then ended up getting shot when she left.

If there was ever an award for Worst Big Sister In Gamindustri, Noire would most certainly win that award.

Seriously, what was wrong with her? Completely ignoring her younger sister for who knows HOW many years and doing work? Some sister she was. Neptune would have been a better sister to her, or even Vert! (Though she most likely would have preferred Nepgear, but would still be happy to have a little sister).

Noire felt a knot in her chest. She had to make this right. When Uni got out, she promised herself that things would be better between them. She would fix this, she HAD to.

For now though? Noire just had to sit here helplessly and wait for Uni to wake up.

Noire felt herself tensing up, a fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks

"I-I'm so sorry Uni" Noire whispered. She laid her head on the girls shoulder, and tightened her grip on her sister's hand. The sleeping girl didn't even flinch. The only indications that she was alive was her soft breathing and the occasionally beeping heart monitor. Feeling her defenses shatter completely, Noire sobbed silently on her sisters shoulder. Normally, Noire would have died of embarrassment if anyone saw her like this. But right now, the only thing that mattered to Noire was Uni.

Only Uni...

The other's didn't know what to say or do. They were as upset as Noire was, but this was more of a Lastation problem than anything else. Still, they needed to be here for moral support, if anything else. The overall tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but they were not fortunate enough for that. Not even Neptune could joke at a time like this, and how could they? If this had been Nepgear or Rom and Ram, chances were things wouldn't be very light hearted.

*Later that night*

The first thing Uni woke up to was a pain in her stomach. She hissed as she gripped her stomach, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Oww..." Uni mumbled. She laid down, but felt something...weird in her arms. Raising an eyebrow, she was quite quick to notice all the needles in her arms, and very nearly had a panic attack. Those emotions quickly diminished when the memories of how she ended up here came flooding back.

She had gotten shot, because she wanted to get away from Noire, because Noire had said...

Uni felt her body tense up. A new wave of tears made their way down Uni's cheeks as she reflected on the earlier conversation with her sister.

What Noire said, Noire HATING her, was positively gut wrenching. It hit her hard, like a battering ram. She never expected something so hurtful to come out of her sisters mouth, but you learn something new everyday.

Was it all just pointless then? Where all these attempts just simply in vain? It might as well have been.

Uni attempted to sit up again, but it just made her stomach hurt even more than she wanted it too. Sighing in defeat, Uni collapsed on her bed, her now free flowing hair laying messily on her face. She didn't even bother brushing it out of the way, she felt like going back to sleep...

Uni heard the door open, and before she could ask who was there, she heard the voice of someone tha made Uni freeze.

"Uni? Uni, are you awake?"

It was Noire.

Uni didn't know what to do. Increasingly negative feelings began to sweel in her chest? Those 3 words that her sister had said to her began to encircle her mind.

I hate you...I hate you...

Uni clenched her teeth. If Noire hated her, then it would only make sense for Uni to hate her back, right? Wait, why was she even thinking about hating her sister?! She...She couldn't p-possibly have meant that, r-right?

Uni was having a hard time believing that. Noire had said it so fiercely, so abruptly...

Maybe she DID mean it?

If Noire's words were to be believed, then where did that place her? What could she have possibly done to have her sister hate her in the first place? Uni had always tried her best to make sure that she wasn't a worthless little sister. She always strived to be the best, to be perfect like Noire. Maybe Noire thought she wasn't doing good enough?

Maybe that WAS the case. Just the other day Uni had overheard a conversation between Noire and Kei, and her sisters next sentence had smashed Uni's self esteem into a million pieces.

"You've been on par as usual Kei. I wish I could say the same about Uni but...she's nowhere near meeting my expectations. She's disappointing me..."

A pause, then...

"...again"

That statement alone had taken a sickening blow to Uni's pride.

Was that it then? Was Uni just not good enough? Was Uni really just a disappointment to Noire? That she had just failed so miserably that Noire was just expecting this from her? Uni guessed that if Noire had been given the chance, she would probably trade Uni for someone who would actually make her proud, someone who wouldn't look like a complete failure in her eyes.

Well, if Noire thought of her that way, then there was no reason for Uni to think so highly of her sister anymore, right?

Uni was beginning to think she had issues.

Regardless, the next words that Uni said had been colder than she intended them to be.

"So what if I am?"

Noire blinked. What did she mean by that? Noire suspected that Uni would be mad at her, and she had the right to be after what she said. But Uni's tone made it sound like she was downright furious with her.

"What do you mean? I was worried sick about you!" Noire shut the door as she entered the bedroom. She stood by Uni's bed, and Uni refused to look at her sister.

Noire was getting distraught. What was going on? Why was Uni looking away?

"Worried? That's surprising coming from someone who said she hated me not too long ago"

Noire flinched.

"Uni, listen, I didn't mean that. I-I didn't know what I was saying!"

"Liar"

Noire froze. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You think I'm worthless, right? That I'm not good enough?" Uni chastised, leaving Noire at a loss for words.

"Uni-"

"Don't say that it's not true, sis! I heard you talking with Kei the other day!"

Noire's eyes bulged "Y-You heard all of that?"

"Every last bit. I'm just a disappointment right? I'm just a failure to you. You can't deny the truth, Noire"

Noire was starting to panic. This was bad. This was seriously bad. If this kept up, there was no way their relationship could be the same. S-She had to fix this!

But Uni wasn't allowing her to speak, as she kept talking.

"Do you even care? Do you know how hard I worked just to get your attention? Of course you wouldn't. You know why, Noire? You always ignored me. I'm just a minor problem in the grand scheme of things, aren't I?" Uni smiled bitterly "Of course you had plenty of other things to do then spend time with your pathetic little sister, who broke down just because you wouldn't acknowledge me. But what's your excuse now? Do you just not want me around?"

Uni turned to face her sister, tears spilling down her cheeks "If that's the case, then your wish was almost granted"

It had taken Noire a bit to realize that she had started crying, and even less time than that to pull Uni into a hug, catching her off guard.

"S-Sis?!"

"Uni, don't ever think for a SECOND that your worthless to me. The truth is, I never spent time with you, because I was always working to make sure I was worth looking up too! I thought I was making the right decision, but after yesterday, it's clear I was wrong. I was an idiot, I admit it. That conversation with Kei, what I said yesterday, I know I can't take that back, but I want you to know that you're more important to me than anything in the world. I didn't realize it then, I guess I needed a wake up call."

Uni was silent as she toke all this in. It sounded like Noire really did care about her. But if she did, she sure as heck didn't show it.

As if her thoughts had been read, Noire continued.

"I know I never showed it, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I might be the worst big sister ever, huh? I promise, this will all change. When you heal up and feel better, we can do whatever you want. That's a promise."

For some...reason, Uni felt her cheeks burning up, and her heart was beating rather fast, too. This was a foreign emotion to Uni, but it was a positive one.

Noire faced Uni, both of them crying at the moment, but they didn't particularly care.

"I love you, Uni"

Uni's heart leaped. It felt like her heart was going faster than jackhammer as it pounded against her chest. Her face was a brilliant shade of red, and it would probably burn someone if they touched it.

But that wasn't the worst part.

When Uni looked at Noire, she noticed something...

Had Noire always been this beautiful?

While it was common knowledge that Noire was beautiful, it was the first time Uni had truly seen it like this. She looked stunning to say the least. Why was this bothering her now? What had caused her to feel like this? And what was she even feeling in the first place?!

"You should rest Uni, it's not good for you to be sitting up right now."

"Y-Yeah"

Noire layed Uni down, and sat on the chair next to her, her hand grasped in Uni's.

"I'll be by your side Uni, Kei is taking care of everything, so you don't have to worry about me leaving."

It was at that moment when Uni finally realized what the strange emotion was. She read about it, and even saw it on T.V. But actually feeling it was a different thing altogether.

Uni knew one thing and one thing only.

She was falling in love...with Noire.


	4. Chapter 4

Uni's recovery was slow, but progressive. The fact that she couldn't do anything but lie in bed was agitating, but relaxing at the same time, if that even made sense. The whole time though, Uni would receive constant visits from all her friends (even from people she didn't even know well). Not that Uni didn't like the company, in fact, it was rather heartwarming to see that all these people had came to see her, even if she didn't know there names. It was nice to see that they were there to support her, even if it was a little embarrassing at times (like when Neptune tried to feed her custard pudding, which was a pretty surprising move considering how much she liked that stuff)

But, despite all the wonderful things that her friends were doing for her during her recovery, there was still an issue that had been bugging Uni for the last few months. It was a rather big issue all things considered. It was about what happened that day, or more specifically that NIGHT, that made Uni realized that she had fallen in love with her older sister, Noire.

It was a serious issue. Uni KNEW it was wrong. It was something that was shamed upon all across Gamindustri. Uni was sure that it was even illegal, but she wasn't positive on that statement. Overall, it was something really bad. It was something that Uni thought she would never find herself wrapped up in, but here she was, thinking about her beautiful sister day in and day out. It was ironic in a way. She never thought it would lead to this, but fate liked to mess with her sometimes.

What was she going to do about this?

Uni was considering telling her about it, but she could practically see the repercussions that would cause. Should she just keep it to herself? Uni had ENOUGH trouble with bottling up her emotions, not that it was a very healthy thing to do to begin with. It was things like those that would lead to depressing thoughts, something that Uni had subsequently delt with for a long period of time (not that Noire EVER needed to know that information, she was worrying enough as it is.)

Speaking of which, Noire had been around Uni almost constantly. It was certainly a change from when they where barely around each other. The only times they were ever actually together (most of the time) before this was for work purposes, and a lot of THAT was just Uni delivering more work to her sister. Uni had to admire Noire's dedication to her work, she was certainly the most serious when it came down to it, but that's where one of the main problems of there relationship lyed. Noire never even gave so much as a "thank you" for Uni's hard work, which in turn lead to even MORE depressing thoughts. But despite all the hardships that Noire put her through, Uni never truly hated her sister. It was only until recent events that made Uni think that way about her, but after Noire's tearful apology that night, the anger was replaced with something FAR different.

Love.

And it wasn't the sisterly type of love, no, this was full blast, romantic, made-for-movie type of love. It was the type that made Uni question her life choices in general.

It was just...every time she would look at Noire, it would feel like time itself stopped in that moment, and the only thing that mattered was her. Her breath would hitch, her heart would pound far faster than she deemed necessary, and her mind would go a mile a minute. This never happened before, so why was it any different now?!

Uni always loved Noire, but it was never like THAT. Was it?

Uni recapped. As long as she could remember, she never felt ANY sort of romantic interest towards her sister, and at first, it seemed like she was in love with NEPGEAR but...

Uni winced when she thought back. Back when Noire and the other CPU's had been trapped in that dammed graveyard. It made Uni tear up just thinking about it. Those were the darkest 3 years of her life. Those were times that Uni wanted to very desperately forget, but those memories always managed to creep up on her when she least expected it. Especially when she was sleeping. Uni could recount many times when she had nightmares of those years. And most of the time it would end with her sleeping in Noire's bed for the night. And THAT would lead to unintentional cuddling, but she thought that was normal back then. Now? She wasn't so sure.

She remembered how she felt when they were finally freed. She remembered crying, even though it was in front of her friends. She had never been so happy to see another living being in her life. She was happy that she was able to DO something, and not be so helpless like she was a long time ago!

It had taken a second before Uni realized she started crying. Now that wouldn't have been so bad, had she not heard the sound of a door opening. Panicking a little, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. And luck would have it that the person who had walked into her room was the same person who had been the subject of Uni's thoughts for the last few months.

"Uni? I brought you something to eat" It was Noire again, and she had a tray that held a wide assortment of snacks and beverages. Needless to say, it looked delicious. "A-Ah, thanks sis" It was happening again. Her feelings were getting the better of her as Noire made her way over to Uni's bed. She placed the tray on Uni's lap, and she proceeded to dig in.

"I spoke with the doctor again. She said you should be able to walk again by the end of the week, but you would still need to take it easy for a while" Noire explained in a soft tone, which made Uni nod, her mouth too full to answer her sister verbally.

"How are you feeling right now?"

Uni swallowed her sandwich, then answered her sister.

"I feel great. My stomach doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Just a little cramp here and there" Wow, Uni was doing a lot better than she expected. Maybe it was because she wasn't thinking about Noire? Beautiful, perfect, smart, curvy, firm...

Dammit! Now she was thinking about her again! These feelings where making her so darn confused.

"Uni, are you OK? Your face is getting kind of red" Noire asked with worry, placing a hand on Uni's forehead to check for a fever. Unfortunately, doing that made Uni's heart skyrocket.

"I-I'm fine" Uni knew Noire didn't believe that excuse one bit, as her furrowed brows would imply "R-Really, I-I'm fine"

That made Noire even MORE skeptical.

"Uni, PLEASE don't hide anything from me. I almost lost you once, I r-really don't want that t-to happen again" Oh man, was Noire tearing up? "If there's anything wrong with you, please tell me."

Uni could SEE the tears rolling down her sisters cheeks. Did...did she really care THAT much? That caused her heart to pound even more, and she didn't know if that was good or bad. Considering how things were at this point, probably bad.

"Noire, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me, you're just over reacting" Uni said in her most confident tone possible. She didn't want Noire finding out how she felt, not yet at least. How she planned to tell this to her would be sorted out on a later date, right now though, she needed to focus on calming Noire down.

Thankfully, Noire seemed to buy Uni's response, as she shook her head in understanding. "I-I am over reacting aren't I? I apologize"

Uni grasped Noire's hand, which was a pretty bold move on her part, and looked Noire in the eyes.

"Sis, you have nothing to apologize for, you have every right to be worried. If anything, I should be the one apologizing here"

Noire's eyes widened "W-What are you talking about? What do you have to apologize for?"

"For getting myself shot, for making you so worried, for getting angry at you for no reason?"

"Uni..." Noire pulled her sister in for another hug, which made the latter blush a deep crimson. "You getting shot was absolutely NOT your fault, so don't you dare go and think like that. It was HIS fault." Noire let acid leak on her voice when he was brought up. "His actions will be meet with severe punishment, I promise you that" From Noire's tone, it sounded like she wanted to carry out the punishment herself, which wouldn't be that far off now that Uni thought about it.

"And you certainly had every right to be angry with me. I screwed up big time as a big sister, and I'm not about to do it a second time. I know I said this before, but everything is going to be better, I promise" Noire's voice was soothing as she gently stroked her sisters free flowing raven hair. She thought Uni looked better that way, she should wear it down more often.

"S-Sis..." Uni was beyond embarrassed, but she made no effort to get away from this. She actually WANTED to stay like this. It was weird, but it was a good kind of weird. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Was it that pesky "Love" at work again? That would explain a lot.

Dang it, she was crying again wasn't she? She probably was, and she wouldn't be surprised if Noire was doing the same. These last few months had been an emotional roller coaster after all.

But, despite the wonderful moment that was happening between her and Noire, there was still one thing that was gnawing at Uni ever since Noire walked in.

It was the fact that, if Uni told Noire how she felt, how would she take it?

This was something very serious to think about. It was the possibility of acceptance or rejection, and Uni didn't know if she could handle rejection one more time. But, it was the most likely possibility. As much as Uni hated that thought, the fact of the matter was that they were SISTERS. Anyone had a better shot than her. Nepgear had a better shot, Vert had a better shot, hell even NEPTUNE had a better shot than her. It was the truth, the bitter, absolute gut wrenching truth. It would never work out, it was something that was never meant to be. And while Noire would go off and find her true soul mate, Uni would just sit there and watch Noire run away with someone else. Someone that could make her happy, someone who could do what Uni could never hope to do.

And that? The thought of losing Noire to someone else entirely?

That made Uni cry.

But to Noire, it seemed like she was crying from the moment they were having, so she lightly stroked her sisters hair, completely unaware of what was going on in her sisters mind at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Before we can go into the story, I want to say that me and DracoSlayer95 have published a story, called Experimental Paradox. We would really appreciate it if you checked it out. This is my first colab ever, so please give it a chance)

It had taken 6 months. 6 long and painfully boring (for Uni anyway) months. But it finally happened. Uni was fully recovered, and could now walk freely again. Of course, this didn't keep the ever worrying Noire from her side. She had been keeping an extra close eye on Uni since the incident, not that she would blame Noire in any way. It just got a tad bit annoying at times. It wasn't the type of annoying that made Uni dislike her sister, it was something quite different.

It was the fact that Uni felt so strongly towards her older sister that made it annoying.

It seemed that with each passing day, her feelings towards Noire would only increase. It didn't necessarily feel bad in any way, it felt great in fact. It was just that whenever she was around her, it became harder and harder to conceal those feelings. She had quite a few close calls too. She had nearly spurted it out just yesterday in fact.

...

Uni was in her room, quite literally doing nothing. Well, if staring at the ceiling to count how many cracks there were (the total was 31) had counted as doing something, then _yes,_ Uni was definitely doing that. It didn't bother her in any way, it was just that she didn't have anything to do at the moment. That was of course, until her door had opened, which revealed Noire.

Oh crap.

Instantly she felt her heart race when she took just one look at her older sister, who was still oblivious to her feelings. Not that Uni would ever tell her how she felt. It was never going to work out regardless. Noire, her beautiful older sister, deserved someone better than her.

Noire was too good for her.

Uni bit her lip. Pull yourself together, girl. You'll have plenty of time to cry about it when Noire leaves. Right now, for Noire's sake, Uni had to stay strong. The last thing she wanted was for Noire to worry about her again.

"U-Uh, hi sis, what are doing here?" That was probably a stupid question to ask at this point, since Noire had visited Uni's room every day since the incident. She had even put her work aside, something that was unheard of from the Lastation CPU, just so she could spend time with Uni.

Needless to say, Noire's eyes widened a little, as if Uni's question had surprised her, before answering.

"W-Well, I k-know there's this movie that you've b-been wanting to see, and it's c-coming out tomorrow, so maybe you'd want to, I don't know, go see it w-with me?" It was quite clear that Noire wasn't used to this sort of thing. She had never done anything like this before, and Uni couldn't blame her for nervous. Noire had promised her constantly that they would do everything she wanted as soon as she was feeling better. Putting those plans into action however, was proving far more difficult than she had originally anticipated. Still, Uni had to give her credit for trying. Uni gave her sister a warm smile.

"I love you"

Uni froze. Noire looked at her, confusion evident on her face. What did she just say?

Uni was trying to figure out what to do. She had most definitely NOT intended for those words to come out of her mouth! Now she made the whole situation awkward! What was she going to do? What was Noire going to say?!

"Uni, I don't think I heard you correctly, what did you just say?"

Uni had to keep herself from sighing in relief.

"I-I'd l-love too! I said I'd love too! H-ha ha ha..." Uni looked away, an adorable blush covering her face. Thankfully, Noire seemed to accept this answer.

"O-Ok, I thought you said something like that. Um, OK. Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Oh no, Uni could feel the tears welling up.

Noire nodded, then left the room and closed the door. As soon as Noire left, Uni grabbed her nearest pillow and cried herself to sleep yet again.

...

Uni sighed at the memory. It felt like ages ago since that conversation. Uni had been so close to spilling her guts to Noire, only to take them back at the last second. Uni had very much wanted to confess, but this was wrong, in every possible meaning of the word. It would surely cause a scandal, not to mention she and Noire would be shamed by Gamindustri, maybe even by her own friends. She could practically see the looks of disapproval everyone would give her. Uni didn't know if she could handle that or not...

She shook her head.

There was no need to dwell too deep into that train of thought. Right now, she needed to focus on getting ready for her totally-not-movie-date with Noire. She had finished fixing up her twin tails when Noire walked in on her again. Seriously, did she remember how to knock?

"Uni? Are you ready?" Noire asked. Just hearing Noire speak was enough to make her heart go 1000 miles per hour. She needed a distraction.

"U-Um, almost. I-I g-gotta get s-something from...somewhere. Bye!" Uni sped past Noire, leaving only a trail of wind as she went to nowhere in particular. Noire was left in the room, more than a little confused from sisters actions.

Uni had been acting...weird, to say the least. It seemed like that she was purposely trying to avoid her. But that was silly, right? They had made up, and were going to the movies! Noire was trying as hard as she could to fix her relationship with Uni, so why did it seem like they were even more distant than before?

Noire looked around her sisters room. All the medical equipment had been removed, giving it that little sister feel.

Minus the guns hanging on the wall of course.

Noire smiled to herself. Uni had always been a little oddball, but she supposed that was one of the things she liked about her. She was weird, but it was a good weird. Noire sat on the edge of Uni's bed, and had absentmindedly placed her hand on one of her sister's pillows.

What she felt was...concerning.

Her pillow was wet, and from how it looked, it was pretty recent. Noire was getting worried.

Had Uni...been crying?

No, that couldn't be it, could it? But why else would her pillow be wet? Noire had been sure things were fine between them! But then again, why would Uni avoid her if that was the case? Had Noire done something to make her upset? What could she have done to make her sister cry? What did she do wrong? How could she fix it? She needed to know!

Noire grabbed the tear soaked pillow, and squeezed the life out of it, Noire had started to cry a little herself.

"Uni, whatever I did, I'm so sorry"

...

Uni and Noire had both been eerily silent when they made there way to the Movies. None of them had said so much as a word to each other, which made things pretty awkward. They didn't even talk when they had ordered the tickets and went into the Theater. Just total silence.

The 2 Lastation sisters had TRIED to enjoy the movie, but in all honesty, they were both wrapped up in their own problems to enjoy it properly. Uni with her feelings towards Noire, and Noire with what she could have done to upset Uni. This was basically how the entire thing went down. None of them had said a word during the whole movie, the only sound coming from the movie itself, and the occasional popcorn chewing.

Even on the way home they hadn't said anything to each other. And it would've stayed like that for the whole night, which Uni was perfectly OK with, she needed to think about this some more, she needed to clear her head, she needed...

"Uni? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

...to stand there helplessly as Noire called her?! She supposed it couldn't be avoided. If she refused, she would feel bad, not to mention she would upset Noire.

"S-Sure, what is it?" Uni didn't turn around, which concerned Noire.

"Um, h-how do I put this? U-Uh, w-when you left a-and I was alone in your room and I...discovered something"

Uni paled. "W-What did you find?"

"Well, y-your pillow, I-it was wet. It seemed like you were crying s-so I was wondering...Uni, are you upset with me?"

Uni's body shook, and that didn't go unnoticed by Noire, who was now even more worried than before.

"I-I-I'm n-not mad a-at you" That was a full blown lie and they both knew it, but Uni was not planning on telling her sister the truth, despite how badly she wanted to.

"Uni, please don't lie to me, I want to know what I'm doing wrong. I want to know why I'm making you cry!" Noire could feel tears starting to form, but she didn't even care anymore.

"I-I-I'm n-not..."

"Yes you are! You've been acting weird these past few day and I want to know why!"

"S-S-Stop..."

"Uni, just tell me! What is the problem!? Why are you ignoring me?! Why are you so upset?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Uni had turned and screamed at her sister, making Noire back away in fear. Uni's face was red and tears were pouring down her cheeks like a water fall. They were both shaking.

"U-Uni..."

"I'm g-going to m-my room" Uni turned and left her sister. She stormed in her room and slammed the door with all her might. She then leaned backwards against the door, before slowly descending onto the ground, and hitting her head with an audible Thump. She didn't even have it in her to go to bed, she just put her head in her knees and cried her eyes out. She wasn't just crying from what had just happened, she was crying because she knew that she could never have Noire. Not now, not ever.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

Noire had been left standing there, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to process what just happened. She had been meaning to fix their relationship, but now...

"Uni...what did I do wrong...?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Noire and Uni's big fight. Uni had been doing her best to avoid Noire as much as possible. As much as it pained her to not be around Noire, the chance of her slipping up and reveling her feelings towards her sister was to great of a risk. It was the prime reason why she stayed in her room ninety-five percent of the time. The only times she ever left her room was to eat. She had her own bathroom and video games to pass the times and ATTEMPT to get her mind off Noire, though it was ultimately pointless in the end.

Whenever she played games, she wanted Noire to play with her,

Whenever she ate, she wondered what Noire was eating.

It was a giant mess.

It also didn't help that Uni would have frequent dreams about her. They weren't bad dreams either, these were the type of dreams that a little girl like herself should not be having. She remembered one dream in PARTICULAR. It involved a lot of kissing, and a severe lack of clothing. Uni remembered when the dream Noire kissed her passionately, whispering in Uni's ear that she loved her, before she started kissing her lower and lower, until...until...!

"GAH!" Uni slapped her now burning red face, trying desperately to forget about that dream. She remembered how her underwear was soaked (she still didn't know why that happened, and she wasn't about to ask Noire) when she woke up. She wanted to call it a bad dream, but it had felt so GOOD that it made her think otherwise. Pausing her game, Uni chose to stare at the ceiling. She was torn. As much as Uni wanted to confess, to tell Noire how she felt and get these stupid feelings out of the way, just the very knowledge of how much backlash and negativity she would get, made her stop. She wasn't even sure if Noire would accept her, for all she knew, she would probably call her a freak for even having feelings about her own sister in the first place.

Uni trembled.

In all her life, Noire never felt more helpless then she did right now. The whole situation with Uni caused her to cut down severely on her work time, as she spent most of her time thinking. She wanted to fix things with Uni, but she so rarely came in contact with her that she never got the chance to do it.

Uni was upset with her, that much was clear.

The worst part, though, was that Noire had no idea why.

Ever since Uni's recovery, Noire simply did not see what she could've done wrong. She was trying her best to reconnect with her little sister, but Uni was treating her like the worst person in the world! What in the name of the True Goddess did she do wrong?!

Regardless, Noire had tried to distract herself by working, and had just finished when Kei came in with the next work load. It was so big that you couldn't even see her face.

"Here are the documents, Lady Noire" Kei said in her usual polite tone, but it was a bit strained considering the enormous work load in her arms.

"Thank you Kei, just put them right here" Noire motioned to the center of her desk, and Kei practically dropped the papers on her desk, before breathing a sigh of relief. Noire immediately began to work on the next pile, despite the enormous cramp she was getting in her hands.

Kei stared at Noire for a moment. She normally wasn't one to dwell into the CPU's personal affairs, but Noire had been acting strange for a while now and she was a little concerned, if only a little.

"Lady Noire, I sense something is bothering you."

Noire looked up. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Would you care to tell me? If you don't I completely understand"

Noire sighed. She was about to send Kei away but...she supposed she needed SOMEONE to talk to. She placed her pen down and massaged her wrists. That didn't go unnoticed by Kei.

"Well, I-It's about Uni" Noire admitted feebly

"I suspected as much. I haven't seen you two around each other recently. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Well, we sorta had a fight a week ago. I don't even know what I did wrong to make her yell at me like that" Noire trembled at the memory "She's been avoiding me at all costs. I don't know what to do Kei."

Kei pondered this for a moment. She was terrible at this sort of thing, but she had to help Noire out somehow, or else this whole conversation would be pointless.

"Well, I don't know what to say since I have no siblings to speak of..." Noire's face fell "...But why don't you try asking the other CPU'S?"

Noire raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Lady Neptune and Lady Blanc have little sisters of there own, perhaps they can be of assistance to you"

Noire slowly nodded in understanding "I may just do that Kei, thank you"

"My pleasure" Kei bowed, then left for the door, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and if you want a proper massage, do let me know"

What a lot of people don't know, Kei was actually a licensed masseuse, and she could give a damn good back rub if she wanted to. She frequently gave massages to both Noire and Uni, which was expected considering they were the two hardest working CPU'S in Gamindustri. The frequent massages never bothered Kei, as she once stated that the massages had "prevented her from getting rusty".

Noire smiled "I'll be sure to take you up on that"

Kei smiled back, then left the room and closed the door.

Noire sighed. As much as she hated it, she supposed that enlisting Neptune and Blanc's help was the only option she had. Picking up her cell, Noire went through the contacts and dialed up her fellow CPU'S.

"So, you both know why I called you here, right?"

The two CPU'S in front of Noire had simply nodded in understanding. They were both sitting on the couch while Noire was standing in front of them. When Noire had rang them up, Blanc was indifferent to the whole thing, but Neptune was treating it like it was something that could very well change the fate of Gamindustri as they knew it.

"It's because Noire's having little sister issues, so she needs our help to dig her out of this hole!" There was Neptune, giving a Neptune smile (Trademark, Restricted, Copyright) while looking at Noire in a teasing manner.

"W-Well it's not like I WANTED your help or anything!" Noire exclaimed "I just...don't have any other options"

"Riiiiiight..." Noire's eye twitched as Neptune blew off her excuse.

Blanc pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we get on with this?"

Noire focused her attention to Blanc "Right. Well, I think Uni is upset with me, but I don't know why. Do you two have any advice?" Noire was mostly talking to Blanc, she didn't really expect Neptune to give her any sagely advice.

Blanc just shrugged "Well, on the off-chance that Rom and Ram are upset with me for more than ten minutes, I just buy them back with a few new games. Maybe a couple of coloring books, I don't know"

Noire sighed. She expected as much, the twins WERE little kids after all.

"What about you?" Noire turned to Neptune, as much as she hated asking HER of all people for advice. Who knows? Maybe she'll surprise her.

"Wellll, on the ultra rare occasion that Junior could ever POSSIBLEY be upset with yours truly..." Noire and Blanc rolled their eyes "I give her some sort of gadget or gizmo to play with. You know how much she loves that stuff." Neptune leaned in, and whispered "I heard she was making a robot in the basement"

Noire facepalmed. This whole conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

"Buuut..." Neptune interjected "If that doesn't work, I just tell her how much I love her, and she always comes back with sparkles in her eyes." Neptune had the stupidest grin on her face, and Noire felt a migraine coming on.

"You said that you didn't know why Uni is upset with you?" Blanc asked, trying to steer the topic back to normality (yes that's a word, do not question White Heart).

"Exactly. Every time she looks at me, her face goes red and she practically runs away. It's like she gets sick or something."

The temptation to make a comment about that was sickening, but Blanc decided against it.

Meanwhile, Neptune was doing something. Something that nobody ever thought Neptune could possibly do, and could quite honestly shock some people into a coma if they found out.

Neptune was THINKING. Quite hard at that. She was thinking about how Uni was avoiding Noire, how she would turn red and run away whenever she looked at Noire, how she would lock herself in her room all day...because she wanted to be away from Noire...

Then it clicked.

It was the only possible conclusion that Neptune could reach, and the worst part was it was totally on the ball too. Neptune let out a light gasp, and the two CPU'S turned their heads.

"I think I figured out what's wrong with Uni..."

Surprise had become evident on the CPU'S faces. They certainly hadn't expected NEPTUNE to figure this out. Maybe they didn't give her enough credit?

"What is it?" Noire asked, leaning ever so closely.

"Ok, this might be more than a little strange, but..." Pause for effect "I think Uni may be in love with you"

A pin could have sounded like an explosion in that atmosphere. The two CPU'S looked at Neptune like she had grown a second head, while she was smiling awkwardly.

"Y-Y-You mean the s-sisterly type o-of love, r-r-right?" Noire asked

Neptune shook her head.

"W-W-Whaaa-?" Noire's mind was on a ride. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her existence was glitching out.

Uni was...in love with her?

No. That couldn't be it. That couldn't POSSIBLY be it. Noire refused to accept that. There had to be another reason. It couldn't be something as OBSCENE as this! It just couldn't be!

"I'm not saying it's true, this is just a theory. If you want confirmation, your gonna have to talk with Uni"

"...Please leave. Both of you. I...n-need to think about this" Neptune and Blanc stared for a moment, before nodding their heads, then transformed and flew out the window.

Noire was standing outside of Uni's bedroom. This whole thing had been bothering the hell out of her.

It was just...no. It was weird. It was disturbing. It was something that flat out disgusted Noire. She absolutely refused to believe that Uni could have feelings for her. Her sister was better than that. All that hard discipline wasn't for nothing!

Sighing to herself, Noire knocked on the door. She hoped Uni would prove Neptune wrong. She hoped that this was just another Neptune moment. She never wanted someone to be so wrong in her whole life.

"Come in Noire"

Surprised, Noire opened the door and saw Uni, currently lying down and facing away from Noire.

"H-How did you-?"

"When was the last time Kei ever visited my room?"

Noire qwirked a brow, then nodded slowly.

"So, what do you want?" Uni wanted Noire out as soon as possible, her face was already burning and her heart was beating faster than normal. To Noire, that just sounded hurtful.

"I-I wanted to t-talk with you, about something" Noire sat on the bed, and flinched when Uni moved away from her.

"What is it?" Uni asked dully

"Well, I w-was talking with Neptune a-and Blanc about...stuff" Uni raised an eyebrow "and Neptune h-had this CRAZY idea" It was a good thing Uni couldn't see the blush on Noire's face.

"What kind of idea?" Uni asked in the same dull tone.

Noire gulped. She was crossing everything she had. She was hoping with all her might that what Neptune said wasn't true.

"W-Well, she...um...thinks t-the reason you've b-been...um...avoiding m-me was...uh...b-because..."

Noire paused to recompose herself, then-

"You were in love with me"

Uni froze.

There were no words physically capable enough to describe the amount of shock she was feeling at that moment.

"W-W-What?" Was Uni trembling? Was that even the appropriate word? Shaking was more like it.

Noire sighed in relief. Maybe Neptune was wrong after all? "I know, crazy right?" Uni tensed up, another wave of tears setting in "It's not true...right?"

There it was. Uni knew that Noire was looking at her expectantly, and she was going to deny it, but...

This was her chance. Uni knew she would never get another opportunity like this, and here was a prime chance right here. Rejection or no, these feelings were absolutely killing her. Sitting up, she looked at Noire, her eyes were red, tears were falling, her chest was heaving and her stomach was doing flips.

"Yes"

Noire was shocked both at the sight of her sister and her answer. "Yes what?"

Uni took Noire's hands, and entwined them with her own. Noire gasped as Uni looked at her with a hopeful, yet heartbreaking expression. It made Noire's chest tighten.

"Noire.." Uni pulled her sister closer, until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"I love you" 


	7. Chapter 7

If there were ever a moment that Noire wished she could erase from her memory forever, just ONE moment in her whole life, it would most certainly be what Uni had just said, no, ADMITTED to her just moments ago.

Under normal circumstances, this would have been a perfectly acceptable thing to say. It was common for families to say the occasional "I love you" after all. But this circumstance was far from normal. The way Uni had said it, combined with what Neptune had told her earlier, was implying something far FAR more drastic than Noire could have imagined.

"Y-You mean you l-love me as a s-sister, right?" Noire was choking on her own words. She didn't want to believe this. Surely she was mistaken. Uni couldn't possibly mean-

"No." Uni denied, gripping her sisters hand tighter. "I-I love you...as more than a sister."

On the outside, Noire looked calm and reserved. On the inside, she was having 10 heart attacks at the same time. Her mind shut down as she attempted to process what was going on. She looked at her sister. She looked hurt and confused and upset and a lot of other things that did NOT belong on her little sisters face.

Why did THIS have to be the one time Neptune was right!?

"N-Noire-?" Uni looked worriedly at her sister, completely unaware of what was going on in her mind. The lack of an initial response was concerning her, maybe she did this too quickly? At this point she didn't care, she finally got this off her chest and it felt amazing. Her sisters reaction...was not signaling anything positive.

It made Uni worried.

"Uni..." The tone of Noire's voice when she said her name scared the young Candidate. She sounded...mad, furious even. She was expecting a negative reaction, and had prepared for the worst, but nothing this extreme! Noire's face wasn't helping either. Her jaw was set and her eyes were blank, expressionless. It terrified Uni just to look at Noire like this. "N-Noire...?"

Realizing that she was possibly frightening the young girl, Noire relaxed her expression and took a deep breath.

"I..." Noire couldn't even form a simple sentence. She was wishing that this whole situation was just a dream, and that she was going to wake up at any moment. Unfortunately, the harshness of reality denied her that luxury.

Uni continued to stare at her sister, concern and worry ever evident in the younger girls eyes. She was starting to worry that Noire would reject her. Uni didn't know if she could handle that, but she had to try.

"...How long?" Noire whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"What?"

"How long...have you been in l-had feelings for me?" Noire expressed difficulty saying "love" in front of Uni, something that made her upset.

"F-For the last c-couple of months." Uni reluctantly answered. She heard the sound of Noire sucking in her breath as the she bit her fist. Uni was getting nervous, all signs were pointing towards a negative reaction, but Uni was still holding on to the tiniest shred of hope that Noire would accept her feelings.

Noire was freaking out. The last couple of months?! That was a long time! Why hadn't Uni said anything earlier? How did this happen? WHY?! Why did Noire have to be subjected to...this?! Why did Uni have to have feelings for HER? Her own sister! Surely, she could fall for someone else. Like Nepgear! She didn't care what they did, or if they even got married, she wouldn't care! Just anything but this!

"S-Sis?" Uni shook Noire a few times to get her back to reality. Noire shook her head, and gave Uni a look of disproval.

Uni didn't like that look at all.

"Uni, listen to me..." Noire clutched her sisters shoulders, and looked her dead in the eye. Keep calm Noire, you can handle this. "Do you...realize how WRONG this is?!"

Uni felt herself shrink underneath Noire's gaze, but she couldn't give up now. "Of course I do! But I can't help it! Every time I look at you, I blush, my heart pounds, and it's really confusing!" Uni pulled Noire in for a hug, catching the older girl off guard. "I-I love you Noire, I just want to hug you, a-and kiss you, and be with you f-forever!"

Noire could feel the heat of Uni's blushing face on her shoulder, and she was certain she started crying. Noire wanted to make Uni feel better, more than anything, but this was too much. She could never be in a relationship with her younger sister. The world didn't work like that, but Uni didn't seem to care about those facts...

"Uni...you know I made this illegal for a reason..." The very thought of siblings being in love disgusted Noire. It was wrong. It was beyond immoral. Seeing her own sister develop feelings for her, it felt like a betrayal in Noire's eyes. Uni should have known better than this.

Speaking of, Uni's hopes were plummeting faster than a rock in water. She told herself that she would be prepared for rejection, that she could cope with it. Now, she wasn't so sure. She felt an aching feeling in her heart the closer she got to Noire, but her sisters very words were like stabbing her heart with a knife.

All she wanted was to be with her sister. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently to Noire, it was.

"I-I know, b-but I don't care...I-I want to be w-with you..." Uni gripped her sister even tighter, clearly not letting go any time soon. Tears ran down her cheeks as she relished the contact. She loved Noire, she loved her so much that at this point she didn't care what the public thought about them. The only thing that mattered was Noire. "P-Please..."

"No."

The sound of Uni's heart breaking would be the equivalent of glass shattering.

How many times had her sister broken her heart? She didn't know.

Was it a good thing that Noire had broken her little sisters heart more than once? No. It most certainly was not.

Uni's teary face met Noire's stern one. She gave Uni a look that made the Candidate freeze. It was a face that meant rejection, that Uni wasn't good enough for Noire. That Uni would never have Noire as a lover. Ever.

It was a look that shattered Uni. Her hopes, her dreams, her heart. Everything was shattered just from looking at her sisters face. Her body felt heavy, and the tears were starting to form again.

"Uni, love is something that should never happen between siblings..."

No...

"...I made it illegal for a reason, these...feelings you have are not right..."

Uni was losing her chance. The chance to make Noire her lover was quickly slipping through her fingers.

"...You need to forget about this Uni. You can be with anyone else, like Nepgear for example..."

She didn't care what other people thought. She wanted her sister now more than ever.

"...I will leave you to think about this. Goodbye Uni."

Uni looked up and realized that Noire was starting to leave. She was already off the bed and was reaching for the door.

No!

Frantically, Uni jumped off her bed and grabbed her sisters hand. Spinning her around, Uni did the last thing Noire had been expecting.

Uni kissed her.

Uni was KISSING her!

Surprise and confusion raced through the CPU's mind as her teary eyed sister kissed her passionately. It only lasted for a good three seconds, as Noire forcefully shoved Uni away from her, making the girl fall to the ground.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Noire yelled, taking yet another stab at Uni's broken, bleeding heart.

"I...I..." Uni was at a loss for words. Her chest was heavy and her throat felt tight. Her resolve for trying to handle this rejection had crumbled completely, and she was now desperately trying to get Noire to return her feelings. With the way things were going, the chances of Noire loving her back were nonexistent.

"I'm leaving..." Noire turned to open the door, trying her best to get the image of Uni kissing her out of her mind. Unfortunately for Noire, Uni wasn't giving up just yet.

"NO!" Uni grabbed her sisters hand yet again, preventing her from leaving. A little mad, Noire faced Uni, and seeing her sisters tear stained face made her heart drop.

"N-Noire...please..." Uni begged, taking yet another hit at Noire's heart. Uni was practically on her knees begging for Noire to reconsider. But this...whatever Uni was feeling towards her, it was unacceptable. It was something that Noire never wanted to happen between them. As much as it would hurt Uni, she needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"You have to understand something Uni, love between siblings is unethical." Uni felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach as Noire tried to steer her away. "You can be with anyone else, anybody you want, but this...it simply cannot happen." Uni clenched her fists, her jaw set. She couldn't stand this, Noire rejecting her. She had to convince her, she had to. Her feelings towards Noire were pure and genuine, but her sister seemed to treat it like a horrible sickness, something that she wanted to get rid of immediately.

She couldn't allow that.

"Now I-"

"Shut up."

Noire froze as Uni spoke coldly, she stared at her older sister, a new sense of determination present in her eyes. Noire felt a sense of intimidation come from this look, something she never thought would happen between her sister of all people.

"W-What?" Noire asked bluntly. Taking the chance, Uni gripped her sisters hand again and pulled her closer, alarming the older girl.

"Listen to me Noire. I don't care if it's wrong, I don't care what people are going to say. These feelings...I-I know they're genuine. Every time I look at you, it gets more intense, and I can't hold it in anymore. I have feelings for you, and I know somewhere in your heart, you have feelings for me too. Noire, I love y-"

The resounding sound of hand smacking against skin echoed throughout the room.

It took a second for Uni to realize that she was no longer facing her sister, but her head had been forcefully jerked to the right as she felt a stinging sensation on her tear soaked cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Noire, hand outstretched. It was then she realized what had happened.

Noire had slapped her. Hard. A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes when her hand nursed the now painful red mark on her cheek. Out of all the things Uni expected her sister to do, this certainly wasn't one of them.

As for Noire herself, the realization of what she had done was slowly dawning on her. What Uni was saying, she didn't like it. She wanted to silence her, to stop the nonsense that was coming out of her sisters mouth. Her palm stung from the force of the slap, and it felt wet. She saw Uni rub the mark, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. Her expression was a mix between shock and hurt. She stared at Noire, still trying to process what had happened, and Noire realized that she didn't want to look at her sister anymore.

"I'm leaving." Noire grabbed the handle of Uni's door and swung it open. Finally leaving the room, Noire slammed the door behind her. Uni slowly sank to her knees and started sobbing. She lost her chance, and had been hit with the crushing realization that Noire would never return her feelings. That alone was the worst feeling theCandidate had ever felt in her young life.

Unbeknownst to Uni, Noire had started crying as soon as she was out of her sight. Tears flowed down her cheeks, a hand over her mouth so no one could hear her. She ran to her room and collapsed on the bed, choosing to cry herself to sleep and gripped her nearest pillow.

What was not known to both of them however, was that Lastation's very Oracle was unfortunate enough to hear the whole thing. She cast a glance at Uni's bedroom door, and faintly heard sobbing. She felt a bit of worry for the Lastation sisters, for both their future and their familial relationship.

"This could be a problem..." 


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to hold no meaning for the Lastation sisters. Whether it had been a day, a week, or even a month since the dreaded confession, it was meaningless to them in the long run. Noire and Uni hadn't so much as spoken to each other since that day, and it was making the Oracle of Lastation worried. Normally she chose to stay ot of the CPU's personal business, but Kei knew that this was serious. Noire had been eerily silent the whole time, and Uni only ever showed up to eat. Even then, it was quite clear that Noire and Uni were purposely avoiding each other. What was worse was that out of the both of them, Uni looked absolutely miserable. She looked like she had been crying. Noire however, pretended not to notice her sisters dejection.

Kei had wondered if she should get involved in this.

While they weren't as close as say Histoire with the Planeptune sisters, Kei still cared for Noire and Uni. Seeing them so distant and unresponsive, it didn't sit right with Kei. The fact of the matter was that Uni had feelings for Noire. Feelings that siblings should most definitely not feel towards siblings. Kei herself was more than aware of Noire's feelings on the matter. She made it, and everything relating to it, illegal in Lastation years ago. Kei was just as disgusted about the idea as Noire was, but still...

Noire had to at least TRY to make things better with Uni. That's what Kei thought anyway. She had to talk with Noire about this, whether she liked it or not.

The image of Uni's hurt and tear stained face haunted Noire for the last week. She remembered in crystal clear detail what she had done, and it made her feel worse every time she thought about it. Uni, she must have been going through so much. Noire was simply making the situation worse. She wanted to comfort Uni. She wanted to make her feel better. She wanted to be THERE for her little sister. Uni's well being was far more important than work. But there was still one tiny little problem that prevented Noire from doing anything.

That little problem, happened to be Uni being in love with her.

It made Noire cringe just thinking about it. Her sister, her own flesh and blood, had went and crossed the one line that Noire was absolutely sure Uni would never cross. Love between siblings, it wasn't right. It was the only thing that Noire was fully one hundred percent against. She stuck by it her whole life, and she didn't care if it cost her a few shares, siblings having feelings for each other was unethical. Plain and simple.

Now, with the current situation, what was she supposed to do?

Even if Uni was hurting, Noire didn't want her to have those feelings. At least not towards her. But Uni was a persistent one, and now look where they ended up: separate and not talking to each other. Way to go Noire.

Now Noire was trying to distract herself with work, and was failing quite miserably. This last week had been pretty miserable throughout. Whenever she saw Uni, she could see the hurt in the girls eyes, mixed with a destroyed and miserable expression. Noire felt a pang in her heart when she thought back to that. As much as she loved Uni, this was something that should have never happened. Noire wanted to fix her sister, to steer her back to the light. But Uni didn't want that, and that alone made the situation much more difficult.

Noire heard the door open, and in came Kei. Under normal circumstances, the small statured women would have another workload in her arms. Now however, she was empty handed, with just the tiniest bit of concern present in her eyes. Though it was quite hard to tell, she was as emotionless as Cave sometimes.

"What is it Kei?" Asked Noire, setting down the pen and staring at the Oracle.

"I've noticed that you and Uni have been avoiding each other as of late..." Kei answered.

Well, Noire shouldn't be to surprised by this. It was fairly obvious that something was wrong between her and Uni. She would actually be shocked if Kei didn't catch on sooner or later...

"...and I heard what happened in Uni's room last week."

Noire choked. She...She heard all of that!?

"Even though I don't like...this...as much as you do, I honestly think you should try and reconnect with Uni."

Noire sighed. As always, Kei was right. Uni was hurting, and she wasn't doing anything. She may as well try and do something about this. Slowly, she got up from her seat and started walking towards Uni's room, with Kei following suit.

Uni was lying in her bed, pillow in arms, and was feeling the absolute worst. Noire's rejection hurt, and her sister actually striking her didn't help any. She still remembered the stinging sensation on her cheek, how much it hurt and WHO it came from seemed to double the pain. Uni had been crying endlessly all week, to the point where her pillows were completely soaked. Her eyes were red, she felt a lump in her throat, and the constant breaking of her heart served an eternal pain in her chest. It was at the point where there wasn't even a heart anymore, just shards of what had once been a beating heart lying in the pit of her stomach. Why did she of all people had to be subjected to such misery? Surely there must be a bright spot to all this sadness?

But Uni found none, for Noire had taken that last shred of hope that she had clinged so desperately to and destroyed it.

The only possible way that she and Noire could ever be together was in her dreams. And that's what happened, a reality where Noire accepted her feelings and they lived happily together. Uni cherished those dreams more than anything, it was her only way to escape all of the heartbreak. But it never seemed to last long, as every time Uni awoke from her blissful dreams, she was met with the cold, harsh reality that Noire would never return her feelings. That alone took another stab at Uni's shattered heart.

At this point, Uni was a broken and pitiful mess. She had never felt more hopeless before in her life. Why did Noire insist on continuing to break her heart? Why couldn't she and her sister be together? They could have such a wonderful life together!

Why did it have to be so hard!?

Uni gripped her pillow tighter, and sobbed into it. She didn't know how much more of this she could possibly take, but anymore rejection and Uni might just lose it. Goddess knows she only had a sliver of her original pride, her hope and her heart had been completely destroyed by Noire alone. Her Self-esteem had taken a sickening blow, also by Noire. What else was left? Did Noire just get a kick out of hurting her?

It was at this moment Uni realized, she couldn't be here anymore. She wanted to get away from here, just NOT be in Lastation for a few days. She wanted to be comforted, she wanted to mend until she was ready to come back. She knew damn well that her sister wasn't going to comfort, or Kei. She already had a destination in mind, and knew just the person to go to. She didn't care if she saw her in such a weak state, at this point she just wanted to get away from it all.

The first thing Noire and Kei saw when they entered the Candidates room, was the sight of an open window, and tear stained pillows and blankets. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Uni left, but it still left Noire disheartened.

(Planeptune)

When Nepgear opened the door at the sound of knocking, she certainly didn't expect a teary eyed Uni to jump into her and start crying. Nepgear was more than confused.

"Wha-What the goodness?! U-Uni, w-what's wrong?" Nepgear asked the crying Candidate. Nepgear was lost on so many levels right now. If she knew Uni, then she knew the last thing she would do in front of her was cry. What happened? Did someone die? Oh goodness, did something happen to her sister?! She needed answers!

After a moment, Uni finally stopped crying and looked at Nepgear, blushing. This whole situation was incredibly embarrassing for her, but right now she just did not care. She wanted someone to comfort her, and Nepgear was the first to come to mind. Said Candidate lightly brushed Uni's hair. It was a good thing Neptune was sleeping. Heavily, and Histoire was busy. Right now it was just the two of them.

"Uni, would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Nepgear asked gently. It was clear that the girl was upset, but Nepgear didn't know why. She wanted to comfort Uni.

"I-I'll tell you, b-but please...t-try to understand..."

"Of course..."

Uni spent the next several minutes telling Nepgear what happened. How she fell in love with Noire, how Noire rejected her. She told her everything, and it felt good. It felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she spilled her gut. She trusted Nepgear, and she knew Nepgear would understand. Out of all four of them, Nepgear was the most compassionate. She knew this, so she surely would understand what Uni was going through, and wouldn't think of her as a freak. Right?

That is, until Uni saw the look on Nepgear's face.

When she was finished, she expected a welcoming Nepgear. She expected Nepgear to embrace her and tell her everything would be alright. That's what she expected, but she didn't expect a wide eyed, almost shocked look on the Candidates face as she slowly backed away from her.

No...it couldn't be...

"W-What's wrong Nepgear? Why a-are you backing away from me?" Uni asked. She outstretched her hand, but that only served to make Nepgear move back more, until she hit a wall.

Various negative thoughts were running through Uni's head, but she desperately tried to ignore them. Nepgear...she couldn't possibly...

"Y-You don't think it's weird, don't you?" Uni asked, almost pleading.

"W-Well..." Nepgear turned her head away from Uni, and that made her even more worried. It can't be...it just CAN'T be... "L-Listen Uni, you're my friend, and friends are always supposed to be there and support each other. I know that, but..." Biting her lip, Nepgear faced the tear stained Candidate.

"T-This is wrong..."

Uni shattered.

"No...no no no no NO!" Uni screamed, making Nepgear jump. "THAT'S WHAT NOIRE SAID! NOW YOU TOO!?"

Tears soaked Uni's face as she screamed at Nepgear, who started crying herself.

"U-Uni...I..."

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Uni continued to scream. She never felt so hurt, so betrayed before. She thought Nepgear would help her get through this, but this was clearly not the case.

"Uni, p-please..." Nepgear tried to reassure her friend, but she didn't want to hear it. She transformed and smashed through the window, leaving a crying Nepgear behind.

Uni's chest felt heavy, her stomach was in knots. She felt downright sick. Nepgear, NEPGEAR of all people thought what she was feeling was wrong. She felt so betrayed. Tears flowed down her face, blurring her vision. She was scared, she was hurt, and she had no idea where to go. There was no way she was going back to Lastation, and she knew that Blanc wasn't the compassionate type. That left her with just one option. She remembered, the one person who was more like a big sister to Uni than Noire ever was, the most understanding and mature one, the one who would surely understand what she was going through. If not, then Uni was truly alone. Her destination set, Uni flew towards the nation where she hoped with all her might that her feelings would be accepted.

Leanbox.  



	9. Chapter 9

When Uni landed in front of Leanbox's Basilicom, she grew nervous. This was it, this was the last place Uni could possibly go to. This is where Uni hoped that her feelings wouldn't be considered unusual. She just wanted to be loved by her sister, but she was making that an impossibility. There was only so much Uni could take, and right now she was at her absolute limit. She wanted to be comforted, she wanted to be told everything would be alright. She just wanted it to stop! Wiping away the remnants of her tears, Uni opened the door of the Basilicom, and peeked her head in.

"H-Hello?" Uni asked, but the echo of her voice was the only response. Uni grew a little worried, was she not home? That was bad. Maybe she was doing a quest? What was she supposed to do then? She certainly couldn't wait around like-

"Uni?" The Candidate heard a mature, yet unintentionally sultry voice come from her right. Turning her head, Uni saw the Goddess of Leanbox herself. She had a concerned look on her face (which was because of Uni's current appearance, red eyed and sniffling). "What are you doing here?"

It's not that Vert didn't like the Candidates company, quite the opposite in fact, but it was unusual for this particular Candidate to travel here by herself. It was even more unusual to see her in such a vulnerable state like this. What had happened? Was there a tragedy? What could of-

Vert never finished that thought, as a now teary eyed Uni ran and gave Vert a hug. Unlike Neptune and Blanc, Vert had no idea about the current situation. In fact, the only CPU's/Candidates who didn't know about Uni's feelings towards Noire were Vert, Rom and Ram. As such, Vert was rightfully confused about the Uni's sudden embrace. She didn't dislike it in any way, but Uni's condition worried the blonde.

"V-Vert..." Uni began to cry as she squeezed the CPU tighter. The Goddess returned the hug, but she still wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Please, tell me..." Vert said in a soothing tone. Uni looked at her with a heartbreaking expression, tears running down her cheeks. Vert wiped them away with her thumb. "It's alright, I'm here..."

Uni told Vert everything. Her feelings, the rejection, Nepgear's reaction, no stone was left unturned. She didn't know how this would go down, and she couldn't handle being rejected again, but she was hoping that Vert would understand. She was hoping she would react positively. When she finished, Uni knew this was it, either Vert would welcome her and her feelings would finally be accepted, or Vert would reject her, and she would be forever alone, forever considered a freak.

"Y-You don't t-think it's wrong, d-do you?" Uni looked at Vert, and the CPU gave her a compassionate expression.

"No, of course not." Hearing those words caused Uni to hug her tighter. "Incestuous relationships have always been looked down upon in Lastation, but I think it's a wonderful thing."

For the first time in weeks, Uni's shattered heart had finally begun to mend. She had finally found someone who thought her feelings weren't unnatural. Vert gently caressed the ravenette's hair. "Y-You do?"

"Yes. Love can come in many shapes or forms. If you feel that way about Noire, than there is nothing wrong with that."

Uni's heart began to swell, but it immediately started dropping again when her mind went back to negative thoughts. Noire's rejection seemed to hurt more than she thought, to the point where Uni felt an intense pain in her chest. Uni could say with all positivity, that she knew what true heartbreak felt like.

"N-Noire doesn't think so..."

The CPU grimaced. "I know Noire had always been hard on you, but this..." Vert raised Uni's tear stained face to her own. She could hardly believe what Noire had put Uni through. No one deserved this much heartbreak, especially a young girl. "...This is unacceptable."

The truth of the matter was, Lastation was the only nation were Incestuous relationships were illegal. In fact, they had a meeting a little while ago (a little while being a decade or two) and the subject was brought up. Vert and Neptune wholeheartedly agreed that nothing was wrong with such relationships. Blanc was...distant, to say the least. The Goddess never stated her opinion on the matter, but it was safe to say that she was at least indifferent with it. Noire was the only one firmly against it. At the time, they didn't pay it any mind, but now, Uni was unfortunate enough to be in love with said CPU. Especially when she's her sister.

"S-Sis has always been stubborn..."

"Hm? That's quite surprising coming from you. I thought you loved your sister."

"I-I do!" Uni said, almost shocked. "More than anything, b-but..." Tears welled up once again. Uni gripped Vert a little tighter as she began to cry. "S-She doesn't love me back..."

Uni started to sob once more, while Vert whispered comforting things into her ear, hoping to calm the younger girl down. After a few minutes, the sobbing had stopped, leaving the two in a seemingly endless embrace. Uni had honestly never felt better than right now. She had wanted comfort, and she finally got it. Vert herself just wanted to make her feel better. She felt a tiny bit of animosity towards Noire for putting her own sister through this, but those kinds of petty feelings weren't important right now.

"V-Vert? Would it be alright if I-I stayed here for a little while?" Asked the crying Candidate.

"Of course. You can stay for as long as you like."

"T-Thank you..."

Unbeknownst to both of them, behind a barely open door stood Leanbox's Oracle, Chika Hakozaki. She was biting on her handkerchief in an intense form of jealousy. Sure she had felt sorry for the girl, but she was in Vert's arms. Her precious Vert! Argh!

Deep breaths Chika, in...out...

Calming herself down a bit, Chika put away her handkerchief and opened the door, feigning ignorance to the situation before her.

"My dearest Vert, what is Lastation's CPU Candidate doing here? And why is she crying?" Asked Chika, with as much sympathy as she could muster. Vert seemed to have bought her act though.

"Something very serious has happened. It seems Uni will be staying with us for a while. Are you hungry?" Vert asked. Uni nodded in response, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was almost nighttime. "Chika, would you mind cooking Uni something?"

"Of course, anything for a guest." Turning away, Chika silently cursed to herself at the display o affection between the two. It should be HER in her darling Vert's arms! It should be HER being nuzzled by her Vert's voluptuous breasts! It should be her darn it!

Chika felt her eye twitch in jealousy, and started taking deep breaths again. Get a grip girl, it's just a hug. Uni has a sister of her own. She'll be gone before you know it. Her mind cleared for now, Chika walked towards the kitchen and started making some dinner.

-O-

Black Heart was currently flying around Gamindustri, looking to the far corners for her sister. When she realized Uni had ran away, naturally she had went to Planeptune first. Black Heart learned from Neptune that Uni HAD been there, but she left. Apparently she had been woken up by the sound of shattering glass, and found Nepgear (who Neptune was currently comforting) sitting on the floor and crying her eyes out. That situation didn't sound good to the CPU, and she was left wondering what happened. She tried Lowee next, but Blanc told her that Uni hadn't even BEEN there. That left her with one last nation: Leanbox.

As Black Heart flew towards the nation, various thoughts scrambled through her head. The biggest one being why Uni had ran away in the first place. Considering the circumstances, maybe Uni just wanted a break? This last week had been nothing short of miserable, and Black Heart knew she was partly to blame but...

She didn't want Uni to have those feelings. At all. She loved her sister to death, and wouldn't trade her for the world, but her Incestuous feelings simply could not be accepted. Black Heart had to steer her into the right path, and hopefully get rid of those feelings forever. She knew it would hurt Uni, and it would pain her as well, but for the sake of Uni's future and especially her reputation, Black Heart had to be rid of her sisters feelings. For good.

Finally making it to Leanbox, Black Heart flew into the Basilicom and switched back to her human form. The Goddess was immediately assaulted with a delicious aroma. Someone was definitely cooking something, and as if on cue her stomach growled. Noire walked closer to the source of the smell, until she walked into the kitchen and found Chika (wearing an apron) and Vert. They seemed to be eating...spaghetti? Vert looked surprised to see Noire, while Chika whistled to herself in an attempt to ignore the situation.

"Noire, what are you doing here at this hour?" Vert asked. If Noire was here for Uni, which she most likely was, then Vert didn't know what to do. She didn't want to interfere with this, but Uni was FAR from being ready to see Noire right now.

"Is Uni here?"

"Yes, she's in the Living Room, but I don't think-" Noire didn't let Vert finish, she was already making her way towards the Living Room. Vert followed after her, worried how the situation would go down. Once she entered, she found Uni, sitting on the couch with a plate of spaghetti on her lap, and watching TV.

"Uni." The sound of Noire's voice made Uni freeze. Her eyes wide in shock as she jolted from the couch.

"N-Noire..." Uni seemed to cower as tears started to form. No, she wasn't ready for this! She wanted time away! Why was she here?!

"Uni, you're coming home with me. Come on." Noire gestured for her sister to come, but Uni didn't budge.

"Noire, I don't think that's-"

"She's my sister Vert, I can handle it." Noire cut the blonde CPU off again. "Come on Uni, we're leaving."

"No."

Noire stared at Uni, shocked by her response, but she stood there with her arms crossed and tears running down her cheeks. Regardless, Noire put on a serious look, and stared down at her sister. That was a face Uni rarely saw, but when she did it always scared her. This was no exception, as Uni shivered from the gaze.

"What did you just say?" Noire said sternly. She didn't want to do this, but Uni had to come home with her. It was the only way they could possibly fix their relationship, and drive Uni away from these feelings as soon as possible.

"I-I'm not coming h-home with you." Uni said, steeling her resolve despite her weak appearance. She needed time, she wanted to get everything together before she was ready to go back to Lastation. Noire didn't seem to happy with Uni's decision.

"Too bad. You're coming home and that's final." Noire tightly gripped Uni's wrist and started to drag her out the door, with the Candidate struggling to get out of her sisters grasp.

"O-OW! L-LET GO!" Screamed the Candidate. Noire flinched, but she didn't comply.

"Noire!" Vert, having enough, forcefully separated the two. She didn't want to get involved, but Noire's behavior was rubbing her the wrong way.

"You have no business in this Vert!" Noire shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Uni yelled, rubbing her wrist.

"Uni, listen to me-"

"No, you listen!" Uni cried, making Noire step back. "I spent the last week, crying, because you're too damn stubborn to accept it! Have you ever stopped to consider how I feel!?"

"U-Uni, of course I have-"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Uni screeched. "IF YOU CARED ABOUT HOW I FEEL, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH!"

Noire felt a lump in her throat. Uni stood there, shaking with anger as tears poured down her face. Noire felt a knot in her stomach.

"I-It hurt...you r-rejected me...w-why..?" Uni could look at Noire no longer. She stared at the floor, her tears hitting the carpet every so often.

"Y-You know why..." Noire was on the verge of crying herself. Vert didn't know what to do. The scene before her was gut wrenching in itself, and interfering would probably make it worse. She could nothing, but watch.

Uni looked up at Noire again, wearing a broken smile. Noire didn't like that smile.

"Y-You still don't get it, d-do you? I love you, but you don't love me. W-Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"You know damn well why it's complicated! It's not right Uni! What happened to you Uni? Why can't you just be normal?!"

"NOIRE!" Vert yelled, shocked that she would call her own sister abnormal.

Uni snapped, what came out of her mouth would soon be the harshest thing she had ever said to Noire.

"I'M NOT NORMAL?! I HATE YOU! I WISH VERT WAS MY SISTER INSTEAD OF YOU!"

Noire blanched. Deathly silence hung over the air. Noire's whole body seemed frozen in shock, unbelieving of what she just heard. Her chest felt heavy, her stomach was in knots, and it didn't take a genius to notice that she had started crying.

"...I think you should leave Noire." Vert lead Noire out of the room, sobbing being heard as soon as they left.

"T-This is your fault..." Noire croaked.

"I don't see how that is. The child came to me on her own accord. You're the one at fault here Noire."

"..." The CPU didn't answer, she simply transformed and flew out the door. Sighing, Vert hurriedly went back to the Living Room, hoping that she would be able to calm the heartbroken girl down.


	10. Chapter 10

Noire lyed on her bed, motionless. It felt as though fate loved to screw with the CPU and her life right now. Uni didn't even want to be around her, and she honestly couldn't blame her. She had left her own little sister so emotionally broken, she left her own home AND said she hated her.

Noire did it. She could honestly say that she had officially destroyed her relationship with her little sister. The realization still hit Noire hard every time. Combined with the fact that Uni preferred Vert to be her big sister over her...

Noire grit her teeth, feeling tears well up at the corners of her eyes. What wajs she supposed to do now? It had been a week since that fight, and Uni showed no signs of coming back any time soon. Vert was there supporting her, comforting her through the whole thing, and Noire did nothing but cause her pain. Noire had to face facts, as much as she hated doing it, it was brutally obvious. Her own actions had caused this, her fear and animosity towards incest had driven the two apart in the last couple of weeks. She didn't want this, and she knew damn well Uni didn't want this either, but her disgust towards Uni's feelings was just to great for her to do anything.

That seemed to be the biggest problem here, didn't it? Noire was well known for being very strict about this sort of thing. There were even 1 or 2 cases of arrest because of it. This didn't serve her reputation too well, and in the end she was losing more shares than gaining, but Noire didn't care. Anyone who was in an incestuous relationship was a freak in Noire's eyes. But now Uni...

Noire gripped a nearby pillow, remembering that she had called Uni a freak as well. Even though that wasn't the word used, saying "Why can't you be normal?" to your little sister hurt just as much. In a split second, she saw the heartbreak in Uni's eyes, before it turned to anger and Noire was met with "I hate you."

 _I hate you_

Those words hurt a hell of a lot more than Noire thought they would. She supposed this was revenge for saying the exact same thing weeks prior, which in turn had actually caused this whole mess in the first place. Who would have thought three simple words could cause so much? Noire laughed bitterly to herself, realizing that she had hurt her sister more than helped her ever since she said that. It no doubt broke Uni's heart, then caused her to get shot, then Uni formed feelings for her during her recovery. On top of the dreaded confession that made Noire strike her, **her own sister** , then followed by making her run away and chose Vert over her...

Noire started crying. She hadn't realized how much Uni meant to her until now, and she missed her. The Basilicom just felt so empty, so barren without her. Sure Kei was still here, but she was doing work almost all the time and Noire never really spent any personal time with the Oracle. Uni was always there, whether it was delivering more paperwork, asking if the other Candidates could come over, asking if **she** could visit the other Candidates, or just vying for her attention in general. It was so simple then, even if it may have been just months ago. It felt like it had been decades since those times, replaced by the painful and bleak reality Noire was faced with right now.

Noire thought back to how hard Uni worked, not on paper work or collecting shares, but just to get her attention. It was amazing the amount of effort Uni put into getting Noire to notice her. The Goddess herself was fully aware of what Uni was doing, but she decided to turn the blind eye instead of fulfilling her sisters wishes. Oh how she regretted doing that, but it was far too late now. Uni had tried so hard, but she did so little. There was no doubt that she hurt Uni in the past as well with every time she ignored her little sister, which was alarmingly high. All of this seemed to put Noire in a negative light, but she didn't **want** to be the bad guy darn it! It was because of her actions that caused their relationship to be non-existent right now!

Noire wiped her eyes, sitting up in the process. She spent the last week doing nothing but moping in helplessness over the situation. She, Lady Black Heart, felt helpless. She was lost, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to fix this, to be with her little sister again. She swore she wouldn't take Uni for granted anymore, if she could just see her again. Just to have her in her arms again...

It was at that point Noire realized she needed help.

-O-

"...And that's my situation." Noire said as she sipped her tea. She had just finished talking about what had happened with her guest. Who was her guest you may ask? Well since Vert was tending to Uni, and Blanc so graciously refused, she was left with one last option.

"Welp Noirey, it seems you're left with the ultimate siscon here!"

It wasn't an option she was very proud of.

Yes, sitting right across from her eating a cup of pudding, was none other than Neptune herself. She was being her usual joking and often confusing self, but she was oddly lacking that big smile she always wore.

"Neptune I'm being serious here..." Said Noire in annoyance. She should've known better than to ask _Neptune_ of all people for help. Maybe she could try begging for Blanc? No her pride was too damn big to that...maybe...

"So am I." said Neptune in a strangely serious tone. She set her pudding down and gave Noire a look. It was a look that Noire rarely saw Neptune wear, if ever. "Your lil sis has feelings for you, but you're pushing her away."

Noire went wide eyed at the emotional 180 Neptune just did. She didn't even know the ditzy Goddess was capable of being this serious!

"W-Well what would _you_ do if Nepgear had feelings for you?" Noire asked, taking another sip of her tea in an effort to calm herself down.

"We already know that Jr. does things that some would consider "weird", like how I caught her sniffing me when she thought I was asleep that one time..." Noire almost spit out her tea when Neptune said that. "But if she had feelings for me, then I think we could work something out."

"Y-Y-You would be in a relationship with your own s-sister?!" Noire looked at Neptune like she had grown a second head, but the purplette just nodded.

"Of course I would. I love Junior, and if she's happy I'm happy. I don't want to put her through a lot and break her heart a gazillion times like you're doing Noire." Neptune gave Noire another look, making the ravenette sputter.

"I-It's not like I-I **want** to! Y-You know my stance on this issue!"

"Yeah, and that's the problem. You're so worked up over sister's loving each other that you don't realize how much you're hurting Uni!"

"I-I..." Noire didn't have a good response to that. What could she say? she was still trying yo wrap her head around serious Neptune!

"If you want my advice, accept her. Be in a relationship with her. Even if you don't feel anything back, it'll make **her** feel better. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then do it. You already royally screwed up enough times Noire, I doubt you can afford another one." Neptune took one last mighty bite out of her pudding, then stood up. "Now if ya need me, Junior's cooking up some grub, and mah belly is craving some food!" And just like that, Neptune went back to her ditzy self and ran out the door. Noire was left wondering what the heck just happened, but she had to admit: Neptune was right. She didn't want to hurt Uni anymore, she wanted to make her feel better. And if being in a relationship with her sister was what it took, then Noire had to begrudgingly set her feelings on the issue aside. Her sister was too important, and even if she didn't share her feelings, at least Uni would be happy again.

Yes, as long as Uni was happy, everything would be alright. Right?

That's what Noire was thinking when she transformed and flew out the window, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was going to see when she entered Leanbox's Basilicom.


	11. Chapter 11

Suffering. That's all the CPU Candidate of Lastation felt during the last week, just complete and utter suffering. Even though she had sought comfort after weeks of pain and misery, and she got that at first, but after Noire's visit, Uni was once again hit with the soul crushing truth.

Noire was never going to love her. Uni didn't know why she was bothering. It didn't matter to Noire, she just wanted to hurt her. She just wanted to crush any semblance of hope she had left. That's what she's been doing for a long time.

To Uni, it seemed pointless. All the heartbreak, all of the pain, she just couldn't find it in herself to continue. She wanted to forget about Noire, to do what her sister WANTED her to do in the first place. But that was easier said than done.

That's when it started. Uni couldn't allow herself to be comforted if she was just going to be miserable by the end of the day. To try and forget about Noire, she started cutting herself. The first time was on her wrist, and she remembered clearly how it felt. The streaks of crimson blood trickling down her arm and into the sink, the stinging pain she felt as she held the bloody knife...

How could she NOT forget about that?

It only escalated from there. Every time she thought of Noire, Uni considered it proper punishment. Whether it be on her legs, her feet, her waist, her stomach, even her back, it was punishment for her feelings. Of course she had to divert suspicion from Vert and Chika, so she never cut areas where her skin was exposed. They never healed properly, leaving some marks, but Uni didn't care. This was treatment for her. Proper treatment for a freak.

It didn't seem to be enough however, so Uni tried something else. She stopped eating, and rarely drank unless necessary. Sure she would pretend to eat in front of Vert, but she would spit it out when she wasn't looking. She had gotten thin. Far too thin. Again, she didn't care. No matter how much the stomach pains kept her up (not that she slept anyway, another form of punishment Uni came up with) she couldn't allow herself any luxury. Only pain. Pain and suffering.

In the back of her mind, in some sense, Uni knew she was doing this to herself. She didn't HAVE to do this, and she was driving herself off the deep end because of her own actions. But if her sister didn't want to accept her, if she deemed her unnatural and abnormal, fine. She didn't care, she stopped caring a long time ago.

Dammit, she thought about Noire again. Pulling out her pocket knife, Uni slid down her stocking and sliced her shin. She hissed in pain, but she had grown used to it at this point. Sliding it back up, Uni laid on the guest bed and stared at the ceiling, her entire body feeling like it was on fire.

It was then she realized that she couldn't take it anymore.

No matter what she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Noire. Through all the agony and misery she put herself through, Noire was still clear in her mind. She couldn't do it, and no matter what, she always knew she would be an abomination in her sisters eyes. She was just a detriment to Noire, a disgrace. She was killing herself slowly.

She may as well finish the job.

Pulling out a gun, Uni put a round in it and pointed it towards her mouth. She felt tears run down her cheeks, but she could care less. If she was gone, Noire would be happy. Happy that she wouldn't have a freak as a sister anymore. The gun clicked, and the Candidate was about to pull the trigger.

"UNI!"

-O-

Black Heart was unsure how she should approach the situation. With the advice Neptune gave her, she knew she had to do this, she just didn't know HOW. She had left Uni emotionally broken, and she wanted to fix that. She wanted to heal her sister, and if being in a relationship was what it took, then so be it.

If only Noire had realized this a few weeks ago.

The Goddess grimaced. She had done so much to Uni in so little time, she could hardly believe herself. She wanted to go back and yell at herself for doing that, but the damage had already been done. Now it was her job to fix it. Of course, she had felt guilty about this too. She would never truly return the feelings that Uni had for her, but Uni was important to her. She loved her more than the world itself, and she would never trade her away. If she had feelings for her, than she can come in terms with it. For Uni, she would do this. For Uni, she would be willing to be in a relationship with her.

Filled with determination, Black Heart finally arrived at the Leanbox Basilicom and changed back. She was greeted by Vert, a troubled look on her face. Noire immediately grew worried.

"What is it Vert?" Noire asked.

"It's Uni, she...she's been unresponsive. Ever since...that day, she hasn't been speaking. She shuts herself in her room. I worry for her.

Noire sighed. It seemed her actions had left a bigger impact than she had thought. "I want to talk to her. I...I want to make things right."

Vert gave the Goddess a proud smile. "She's in her room. Good luck."

Noire nodded, walking down the hallway towards a door that displayed her sisters name. Letting out a deep sigh, Noire was about to knock on the door and hoped to finally repair all of the damage she had done.

Then she heard a gun click.

Alarm and horror immediately struck the CPU. She bolted through the door and found Uni, gun in mouth, and ready to pull the trigger.

"UNI!" Noire leaped on her sister and threw the gun to the side. Shock and fear was evident on the young teens face. Why was Noire here?! Did she really come back just to berate her again?!

Uni, WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO DO THAT?!" Noire screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"..." Uni was silent, looking away from Noire. She grew frustrated.

"Answer me Uni! Why would try to kill yourself?! TELL ME!" Noire started shaking her sister, then noticed something. She saw a mark on Uni's side.

"What is this...?" Noire lifted her dress, and saw more marks. Growing horrified, Noire stripped her sister until she was in nothing but her panties, and saw the damage.

"Oh my goddess..." Noire could hardly believe what was in front of her. Her sisters body was decorated with sickening cuts and lashes. Dried blood covered certain areas. Her legs, stomach, sides, arms, they had been brutalized beyond belief. She was noticeably thinner too, to the point where Noire could almost see Uni's ribcage. She hadn't gotten any sleep either. "W-What..."

"I did this...to try and forget about you." Said Uni bitterly. "I'm just a freak, a waste of space. I don't even deserve to live."

"U-Uni..." Noire was horrified that this was the conclusion her sister had found.

"What? You said it yourself. I'm not normal. People like me don't deserve to exist. That's the law YOU created. If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have done what you did, you wouldn't have meant what you said. I'm a disappointment, a detriment to you. I was going to help you. To get me out of your life so you could be happy again. Maybe after I'm gone, you can find a better sister. One that you actually love and care about..."

Noire couldn't take it. She didn't want Uni to feel this way anymore. Her beautiful little sister had damaged herself, because of what SHE had done. She had to make this right. Without hesitation, the CPU did the last thing either of them were expecting.

Noire kissed her.  



	12. Chapter 12

To say that Uni was shocked would be an understatement. The young teen didn't know how to properly react to her sister kissing her. Her eyes were wide, and her face was stained red, but she didn't object. The older sister on top of her had tears trailing down her cheeks, caressing Uni's face and kissing the younger girl rather passionately. Uni's heart didn't know how to take this.

W-Was Noire...was she finally accepting her feelings? Uni didn't want to get her hopes up, the weeks of heartbreak giving her more than enough of a reason to doubt this. But still...

Why would Noire kiss her if that _wasn't_ the case?

Uni didn't know, but right now she didn't care. The young ravenette simply relished in the feeling of her older sisters lips planted on her own. Uni had only gotten a little of it before, but now she could truly enjoying kissing her sister. Noire's lips were soft, and they tasted like candy. An odd flavor, but Uni wasn't complaining. She was also very passionate, giving the young girl hope that Noire had finally realized her feelings.

Unfortunately for Uni, that was not the case, but she didn't need to know that.

Noire on the other hand, was just as shocked about her actions as Uni was. S-She had wanted to banish those self deprecating thoughts from her sisters mind, s-so she reacted on impulse! No matter how she sliced it, she was still kissing her little sister. Never in her entire life did she think she would ever do this. Better yet, she never thought she would do something even REMOTELY close to this. She just...reacted in the spur of the moment.

It was an odd sensation, kissing her own sister like this. It felt weird, but not a bad type of weird. It felt...good? Pleasant? Noire couldn't explain.

Finally, the two sisters broke from the kiss after what seemed like blissful eternity. Both Noire and Uni were red in the face, though Uni looked shocked and confused. And for good reason.

"W-Wha..."

"Uni..." Noire caressed her younger sisters face. She saw the confusion in her sisters eyes, the heartbreak. Noire felt horrible for putting her sister through this. "I thought about it, I really did. And I realized that...I love you..."

Uni's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushing and eyes watering. It was like a dream come true, Noire finally returning her feelings. She hoped it wasn't that, a dream, or Uni would be crushed once more.

"Y-You mean that?" Uni croaked, wary.

"Yes." That was Noire's final answer.

And Uni couldn't have been happier.

She launched herself into her elder sisters arms and cried. This time not out of sadness, but joy. Noire cradled her sister

"Let's go home...please..." Noire sounded pleading. "We can take care of your wounds as soon as we get back."

"O-Ok..." Uni agreed. She was ready to leave, and her injuries burned and stung. Noire carefully dressed her sister up to hide the wounds from Vert, and held her close. A little too tightly, but Noire had good reason.

As far as Vert was aware, however, the two sisters had made up. Uni didn't wan't to think about Vert's reaction if she found out what the Candidate had done to herself, and neither did Noire.

"I'm bringing Uni home. T-Thanks for taking care of her..." Noire winced inwardly, and pulled Uni closer.

"It is of no issue. You're welcome to come back at any time Uni." Vert was completely oblivious. They felt horrible for deceiving Vert, but they both knew it would be far better if she was left in the dark.

Uni nodded meekly. Noire transformed and carried her sister, they both knew Uni's HDD outfit would expose everything, and took off. Vert waved goodbye.

"Strange, Uni looked...troubled..." Vert mused. "She wasn't talking either...oh, I'm sure it was nothing. They made up, and that's all that matters." Smiling, Vert went to Uni's guest room to clean up. Unfortunately for the green Goddess, the Lastation sisters forgot to clean up some evidence of Uni's self-maiming...

* * *

As soon as Black Heart's feet touched the ground of Lastation, the first thing Noire did was call Compa. Her wounds had to be cleaned and taken care of properly, as well as bandaged and disinfected. It was all done in secrecy, Noire couldn't risk letting the public know what had transpired, or they would start getting suspicious...

That's why Noire didn't bring Uni to the hospital, she feared they would start asking questions. And answering questions that could most likely damage her reputation permanently was the last thing Noire felt like doing right now. But that didn't stop Compa from being more than worried when she saw Uni's condition.

"W-What h-happened to her?" Compa almost blubbered. "S-She has...s-so many lacerations and c-cuts..."

Noire cringed. She made up an on-the-spot excuse, for she knew Compa wasn't all that bright. "Uni and I went out on a quest, and she was nearly maimed by a Fenrir. Thank Goddess I was only feet away from her, but apparently that wasn't enough..." Her years of acting allowed Noire to make it seem like that was what actually happened. Sadly, Noire would have preferred this over what Uni had done to her body. Uni herself looked guilty, but she didn't let Compa see it.

"Y-You poor thing, s-stupid Fenrir's..." Compa bought the lie hook, line and sinker, and focused on treating Uni's wounds.

"Also, Compa...I would appreciate it if word of Uni's condition was kept in secret."

"E-Eh? Why Lady Noire?"

"We don't want everyone to worry about her. Uni prefers to...recover quietly..." Noire had almost said "She prefers to suffer in silence..." but she bit her tongue.

"O-Oh, I can respect that. M-My lips are sealed Lady Noire!" Compa made a zipper noise across her mouth. Noire chuckled wearily.

"Thank you Compa..."

After over an hour of treatment, Uni's wounds had been taken care of effectively. It would take a few weeks for Uni to recover properly, and she would need help with some basic things like showering, but Uni was expected to make a full recovery. Noire thanked Compa for her help, and even paid her, then sent the young nurse on her way.

The sisters were alone now, the older staring at the younger while the latter let her head droop. The guilty expression had returned to Uni's face.

"Y-You're mad at me..." It wasn't a question.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-Because of what I did...t-to myself, and to Vert...a-and to you..."

"Uni..." Noire bent down, reaching eye level with her sister. "While I agree what you have done was incredibly selfish and ignorant..." Uni winced. "...I can't possibly be mad at you, after what _I_ had put you through..."

"N-Noire..."

"No, listen Uni...you are more important to me than you could ever know. Do you realize how close I was to breaking down after seeing your wounds, after seeing what **I** had done to make you do such things!? It hurt me more than you think Uni, and it hurts even more when I realized it was because of my own actions..."

Uni was silent.

"I wish I could have realized this a few weeks ago, It sure as hell would have saved us all this trouble..."

Both sisters cringed.

"N-Noire...about...what you said in Leanbox...was it...?" Uni was taken back by just how much her older sister really cared about her. Uni loved Noire, even more now than ever, and Noire had exactly been the best when it came to returning the love. Ok, she downright sucked at it sometimes, but it was better late than never.

Still, Uni didn't want to get her hopes up. She had her heartbroken more than enough times to prepare for rejection again.

"Yes." Noire's simple one-word answer lifted almost all of Uni's doubts. "It was true. All of it. One hundred percent. I love you Uni..."

Those words sent a spasm of joy and relief in Uni. In an instant she leaped into Noire's arms again, her eyes welling up.

"S-Sis...I-I love you..." Uni felt so relieved to say those words, and finally know that Noire felt the same way.

"I love you too Uni..." Noire said.

But she didn't mean those words.

And she hated herself for that.

"Welcome back Lady Noire. Uni? I'm overjoyed to see you have returned." Kei Jinguji's voice broke the momentary silence between Noire and Uni. The Orcale walked in, a rare smile on her usual stoic features.

"K-Kei..." Uni greeted. She had begun to realize just how much she missed Lastation, her home.

"Judging by your return, can I guess that you mended things with your sister?"

"Yes, things are fine now..." Judging by the eye roll from the younger girl, Noire guessed that Uni would have used other words, like _wonderful_ or _fantastic_ over her apparent victory in winning Noire's heart.

Noire grimaced. Uni didn't notice, but Kei did.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is there anything I can get you, Uni? You must be hungry." Kei didn't talk about it though. She and Noire would be alone soon enough. and Noire knew this.

"Y-Yeah, I'm starving..." _'Literally...'_ Uni thought, frowning a little.

"I shall make dinner then." Kei left, and the sisters were alone once more.

"Noire~" Uni said Noire's name in a loving manner, and leaned in.

It took a moment for Noire to realize that her sister was looking for a kiss, and not on the cheek. Sighing inwardly, Noire pulled Uni in and kissed the young girl on the lips. Uni accepted it almost overwhelmingly. She almost pushed Noire on the bed, but the older Tsundere steadied her stance. She was having enough trouble accepting a kiss, she didn't want it to go in **that** direction.

From behind the door, Kei watched the display with disapproval. She knew that Noire was doing this to make Uni happy, but it was far too much for _her_ to take. She better go make dinner, before she ended up doing something she might regret.

 **In Leanbox...**

Chika was busy cleaning the guest room Uni had slept in. The week was finally over, and she was glad. The Oracle didn't know how much more of it she could have possibly taken, but it was said and done now. Uni was finally gone, and her Vert was finally free! Well, as free as Four Goddesses Online would allow her, but it was still free!

"Guess I should be glad the kid didn't make too much of a mess..." Uni was surprisingly tidy for someone her age, but she supposed that Noire's discipline must've shaped Uni up in no time. On that, Chika felt a twinge of pity for Uni, but she knew it wasn't her place to say anything.

When she was done making the bed, Chika was about to leave the room without a second thought, when she spotted something...peculiar underneath the bed.

"Hm?" Chika caught something shiny and red, even from behind the covers, and grew curious. She bent down and reached for it. The object was surprisingly slippery, and when she finally retrived it, what she saw shocked her, to say the least.

It was a pocket knife. Black, sleek, sharp and covered in blood. It looked fresh, as some of it had gotten on Chika's fingers and gloves. She didn't own a pocket knife, and neither did Vert. Who could-

Chika's thoughts were interupted when she turned the knife around. There, engraved in elegant letters on the blunt end of the knife, was a simple word that gave Chika all the information she needed.

 _Lastation_

Chika was horrified.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, canceling Sisters was a big mistake on my part. I've been feeling like crap ever since I did it, so I decided "You know what? I'm gonna finish this." Sisters cancellation is officially receded, which I'm sure will make a lot of you happy.**

 **Kinda ironic how the cancellation ended up giving me the motivation to continue the story, but whatever! Enjoy the new chapter! XD**

Vert was normally a calm and collected individual. When it came down to it, she was the kindest and most benevolent of the four CPUs (and certainly the bustiest, much to a certain Lowee CPUs frustration...) She was a kind, forgiving Goddess, with a bit of an otaku problem...

That aside, Vert had always been willing to forgive and forget. Even with the current _predicament_ with Noire and Uni, Vert was willing to look past what Noire had done to her little sister, she was sure she had realized plenty enough. As long as Noire made up for what she had done, Vert was was willing to leave the incident in the past.

"D-Dearest..."

However, when a horrified Chika came walking into her room one evening...

"Chika? What is it?"

"..." The oracle handed her the bloodied knife, silent and shaking.

"...!?" All plans to forgive Noire had been thrown out the window. And smashed with a hammer.

Vert had thought that Noire had realized what she had done. Vert had thought that Noire had came back to Leanbox to make up for her mistakes. Vert had _thought_ that Noire had finally pushed down her thoughts on incest, and started a loving relationship with her younger sister.

"D-Darling...?"

As Vert held the bloody steel knife with shaking thoughts, various thoughts ran through her head at once, most of them negative. She wanted badly to deny this, but the words _Lastation_ engraved on the side of the knife threw a wrench in that. The blood stained her glove and, combined with the look on her face, she looked like she had just murdered someone. Coincidentally, she **was** planning on murdering someone.

 **"Noire..."** Vert was seething, her vision turning red with hate. Whatever positive thoughts she had of Noire was long gone in that moment. The longer she stared at the knife, the more the anger boiled inside of her. Her knuckles had turned white with how hard she was gripping the knife, so much that she was piercing her skin with her nails. Noire, had she really resorted to... **this!?** Vert had never thought the Lastation CPU was capable of such abuse, such brutality, but her opinions had been shifting a lot recently. Once, Vert had thought positively of the ravenette, now her mind was filled of nothing but fury towards what she assumed Noire had done.

It would explain why Uni was silent and shifting before the sisters left. It would explain Noire's harsh behavior towards Uni on that dreaded first day. Noire had held her close, but she could be very well trying to keep her mouth shut...

Was that the _real_ reason Uni had came to Leanbox, a sobbing mess who was desperately seeking comfort? Was Uni having feelings for Noire merely a cover-up, to hide something darker and far more sinister than Vert could have ever imagined?

Was Noire really abusing Uni? She knew that Noire had always been hard on Uni, but for her to do this... Vert had no words.

"Dearest!" A worried Chika took the knife from her, snapping Vert out of anger-fueled state for a brief moment. A brief moment was all she needed, however. If she had acted on her anger, there would have been hell to pay for sure.

No, it wasn't going to end up like that. She was a rational, thinking creature. Vert could surely find another method without having to resort to violence...

Vert had to focus on the most important matter, and that was Uni's safety. She cared for the girl, as she cared for the other Candidates, like the little sisters she never had. If Uni had been her little sister, she would never put the poor girl through so much trauma, so much heinous abuse...

Vert knew what she needed to do. She needed to get Uni away from Noire. Noire didn't **deserve** to be her older sister, if she had been doing something so horrendous to her. Kei had said nothing to confirm this, but perhaps Noire was keeping her silent as well.

Her mind set, Vert started making plans, such as refurbishing a guest room. If she was going to adopt Uni, Vert was going to make sure the room was accommodated to her tastes.

"Chika, let's refurbish this guest room. I have plans to make Uni a permanent guest..."

* * *

If there were ever a time where Noire had felt truly disgusted with herself, now would be that time. Uni had been nothing but lovingly affectionate towards her sister since Noire's 'confession', and it was starting to take it's toll on the Tsundere. Most times it wouldn't be so bad, some cuddling or snuggling, and perhaps a few light kisses on the cheek. Nothing major, Noire could handle that. It was something **far more embarrassing** that made Noire want to pull her hair out, strand by strand.

When it came down to it, Uni was a young teenager. As such, she had... _desires_ that could only be expressed one way or another. According to Uni herself, she had **dreams** about Noire ever since she had started feeling attracted to her, and that understandably caused Noire to blanch. She knew Uni would never had such things before, but know that they were in a 'relationship', Uni had felt that those secrets were no longer necessary.

Noire had been panicking since then. Her sister, her _younger_ sister, had been hoping to bed her. She could only imagine what sort of lewd fantasies Uni had envisioned about the two of them, and every time she did, Noire would throw up a little in her mouth.

When Uni had first revealed this information, Noire had given the excuse that Uni needed to heal before they went anywhere. Uni had accepted this well enough, and now that her sister was getting better...

Noire didn't want to think about it. Sex with her sister? That was beyond Noire's control. She would never go through with such a thing, but as far as Uni knew, Noire **loved** her.

"Ugh..." Noire just wanted to throw herself out a window. She had tried to convince herself that she could handle this, Uni's happiness was all she cared about after all.

But doing this, for Goddess knows how long... Noire might just snap.

"Your coffee, Lady Noire." Kei walked in then, giving Noire a beverage she desperately needed.

"Thank you, Kei." Noire gratefully took the mug and drank. She felt relief almost instantly, but a simple cup of coffee wouldn't help quash her doubts.

"It is no problem. I understand that you have been... stressed, as of late." Kei was dancing around the elephant in the room. Never a good sign.

Noire sighed. "I know you don't like this, Kei. Neither of us do, but it's for Uni's sake..."

"Is being in an incestuous relationship with your younger sister really the right thing, Lady Noire?" The Oracle had a blank look.

Noire grimaced. "No, but Uni has been through so much... because of me. I have to make it up to her..."

"There are certainly better methods, Lady Noire." Kei frowned. "You just haven't tried hard enough."

"What else am I supposed to do, Kei? You've seen what Uni did to herself-"

"Yes, because she couldn't accept the impossible. You don't love her that way, yet you insist on toying with her feelings. What happens if Uni finds out about that? It will destroy her, no doubt."

"Kei-"

"Do not misinterpret my words, Lady Noire. I care about Uni, very much. I want what is best for her, and this, what you are doing, is most definitely not what is best for Uni. I do not mean to be disrespectful, it is merely my opinion on the matter."

"..." Noire was silent.

"I know you mean well, Noire..." Kei left out the 'Lady' "But you will end up hurting Uni more in the end. I do not want to see her hurt, not again..."

Noire wasn't quite sure, but she could have sworn she saw Kei quiver. The CPU couldn't examine properly, for Kei had turned and left quickly. She was left wondering what that was about. Kei had never been one to act on her emotions.

 _"I'm just trying to make Uni feel better..."_ Noire put her head in her hands, feeling hopeless. _"But everything I do just makes things worse..."_

* * *

In her own room, Kei had collapsed on her bed, feeling sick. Not in the realistic sense, but her stomach was flipping.

Ever since the Oracle found out that Uni had fell in love with Noire, she fell. That was the best way Kei could describe it. She fell into an abyss, and perhaps she was still falling. Never hitting the bottom...

There were multiple reasons why Kei had felt like this. One reason was that, obviously, Kei was against incest. Arguably, her feelings against it were stronger than that of Noire's. She **had** helped create the law, and it was one of the reasons she became the Oracle in the first place. When she looked at Noire, she knew her feelings were clear. Someone she could relate too, someone that had to power to make incest illegal, in Lastation anyway. It was something she dreamed of.

Now, Uni had done it. She had crossed the line Noire and Kei had created. She fell in love with Noire, something neither of them would have ever imagined would happen. When Kei first heard about it, she refused to believe such a thing. Now...

Kei didn't hate Uni for this, she could never bring herself to ever hate the Candidate herself. She hated the **feelings** Uni had for Noire. She hated that Uni had did this. To Noire, to her...

In many ways, Kei had felt betrayed. She felt hurt, she felt angered, she felt **upset**. All emotions she couldn't even begin to deal with properly. Her composed and stoic mask was breaking, because of one simple reason. A very powerful reason. It was the main reason why Kei acted like this, and she couldn't live with it. It was the reason she had done something as petty as run to her room, and let her emotions control her.

Kei cared about Uni, very much.

Too much.

Turning her head, Kei reached out and picked up a picture of the Candidate herself. The Oracle felt weak, hopeless. Sudden, surprising emotions she rarely felt. It overpowered her.

 _"Uni..."_

Kei hugged the picture close, crying.

 _"Why did you do this to me...?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am SO SORRY about the late upload. With Green Sister being finished, graduation, and a one-shot I'm currently working on, things have been... busy. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Sisters, life just wanted to distract me.**

"Noire, would you mind speaking for a moment?"

Under normal circumstances, Vert's sudden appearance wouldn't be **that** much of a surprise. A brief shock, maybe, but the two had frequented in visits when it came to business. Right now though, Noire hadn't invited Vert over in any way shape or form. Vert had just... showed up, without even so much a placing a call. Needless to say, Noire was surprised to see her standing in front of her right now.

"U-Uh, Vert? What... are you doing here?" Noire had an eyebrow raised.

"Forgive me for being callous, I should have at least called you, but I was simply too... eager." Vert's tone was eerily calm. Too calm. Noire knew something was up.

"It's... alright, but you didn't answer my question." Noire was wary. "Why are you here? If this is about some new joint project-"

"Nothing of the sort." Vert interrupted. "I merely came to see Uni."

"O-Oh..." Noire hadn't been expecting that. Perhaps she was looking too deep into things? Then what was up with that look? Ugh, Noire was getting paranoid... "Any reason?"

"I wanted to check on her condition. She hasn't been the most... amicable, since I have last seen her."

Noire flinched. "I understand your concerns, Vert, but I assure you that Uni is recovering rather quickly." Much to Noire's disdain, for she knew what was coming as soon as Uni was herself again.

She shuddered.

Vert noticed that shudder. "Is something wrong, Noire? You look sick." Vert felt sick as well, but for a very different reason. Thinking back to the bloody knife... Vert herself shuddered delicately.

"No, I'm fine. Just... stressed." That wasn't a complete lie.

"About...?"

"I-It's nothing." Noire changed the subject. "L-Like I said before, there's no reason to worry. Uni is recovering fine..."

"Hm..." Vert didn't want to believe Noire just yet. she sensed something... off with the Tsundere. She was fidgeting in her seat, and looking literally anywhere else but at Vert. Those actions served to deepen her suspicions, but she needed confirmation first. "Would you mind if I see Uni, then? I trust that you are taking good care of her, but you must understand my worries..." It's a good thing Vert cared about keeping an air of grace and composure, otherwise she would have never been able to get that sentence out. Mostly, she would have been focused on berating Noire.

Patience is a virtue, something Vert had heard many times. Right now, Vert was using all of her patience, and then some.

Noire sighed. "Stubborn, aren't we? Fine, you can see her, I suppose that won't be too bothersome. Hell, Uni would be happy to see you."

"Thank you." Nodding, Vert took her leave, while Noire tried to figure out what the blonde's attitude was all about. She knew Vert, as much as she didn't want to admit it, and she **knew** that Vert wasn't acting normal. That's why she was hesitant on Vert seeing Uni, since the CPU was acting odd. She was calm and composed, yes, but there was an eerie undertone to it.

But... Noire could trust Vert. There were many times when she left Uni in Vert's care whenever things became to hectic in the Basilicom, or she needed to do something that would require her to leave for a few days, so she didn't want her sister to feel lonely...

Noire shook her head, her thoughts going to a sensitive direction. Don't think about _that_ of all things, Noire. It was years ago, but it still hurt to think about.

Regardless, Noire knew she could trust Vert. Why would she, the CPU with a little sister fetish, do anything that could harm Uni? Why would she even _think_ about that possibility? It most likely had to do with the shooting incident. So long ago, but Noire could remember everything that happened that day in crystal clear detail.

So, she was paranoid and wary. You can't really blame her, since she saw her own little sister get shot. Speaking of, those searches had always been turning up empty, which pissed off Noire to no end. Noire had felt she and her sister were owed justice, but life just loved to screw with the Lastation sisters.

Groaning, Noire went back to doing her work, hoping to expel those thoughts from her mind. It was just Vert, what was the harm?

Oh, if only Noire could read minds. She would have dragged Vert out of her Basilicom without a second thought if she could.

* * *

Uni could say that, for the first time in a long time, she was truly happy.

Happiness, it was almost a foreign feeling to Uni at this point. Normally, tragically, she felt sadness, heartbreak, despair, anguish... It was a constant stream of suffering for the Candidate. Her life had been a dark, almost inescapable void of nothingness for far too long.

Now, it was like fate decided to give her a break. A very well deserved break. Noire... she loved her now.

Uni couldn't believe it, and at first, she was pretty sure she had died or started dreaming. Or maybe she had been in some sort of pleasurable limbo, her mind jumped to whatever conclusion it could find, since Uni had been so used to rejection.

But... when it became clear that she had neither died or fell asleep, when she realized that Noire had finally accepted her instead of pushing her away. Noire had _finally_ realized her feelings.

It took months of heartbreak and agony, but now, Uni could say that Noire was finally hers. It swelled her fragile heart whenever she thought about it.

"Noire...~" Uni, in her room, had non-stop thoughts about her sister, most of which were... lewd. The young teen blushed.

"Mm, I'm almost healed, so soon...~" Uni thought back to the promise her sister made with her. If Uni healed back to full health, Noire would 'consider it' That was enough for the young ravenette to heal quickly and seriously. Now she was all but fully healed, save for a few cuts that still needed to heal properly, but she was so close...

"Uni...?" The voice of Vert from behind her door surprised Uni. Did Noire invite her over? "May I come in?"

"U-Uh, sure thing, Vert..." Uni hadn't expected Vert to come over, much less see her, but she was glad for the company.

Vert opened the door, making her presence known. She appeared to be... apprehensive. Uni became confused. Why was Vert wearing _that_ look of all things? "What brings you here? N-Not that I don't mind your company, but-"

Vert just waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, Uni. I just came to... check up on you."

Uni raised an eyebrow, but she supposed it made sense. Uni had been far from perfect condition when Noire confessed to her. She assumed that Vert must have noticed, despite their attempts to hide it. Vert must have been so worried. Uni felt horrible. "O-Oh..."

Vert smiled, and seated herself next to the teen. She checked for any marks or bruises, which confused Uni.

'U-Uh, what're you doing...?"

"Nothing..." Vert retracted her hand. "Uni, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your sister."

For some reason, Uni didn't like the way Vert said that. Just the fact that Vert didn't even say Noire's name made Uni a little worried. Did they get in a fight? "W-What about Noire?"

"Has she been treating you right?"

Well, that was a weird question. Hell, Uni visibly faltered at the absurdity. "Of course she does! These last few days have been..." Wonderful? Fantastic? Paradise? Those words weren't good enough to describe her joy.

Unfortunately, Vert misinterpreted Uni's falter as something more negative. "You're not lying, are you?"

Uni raised an eyebrow again. "Of course not..."

"Hm..." Vert, of course, didn't believe the Candidate and checked for more marks. Uni responded by shifting away in an uncomfortable manner.

"Don't shy away, Uni..." Vert frowned slightly, realizing that she was making Uni anxious. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"T-Then why are you inspecting me, and looking at me weird...?" Uni was getting many a mixed signal right now. Was this even the same Vert?

"Uni, listen..." Vert came closer. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. If something is wrong, if your sister..." Vert sighed. "Just know that I'll be there for you, and you will always have a place to stay in my Basilicom if things become too... taxing for you here."

Strange. Vert was acting really... strange. Uni knew that Vert had meant those words, but **why** was she so sincere? Vert had never been this overly concerned about her before. If anything, Vert eyed Nepgear or Rom more than Uni herself, so why the sudden attention?

Uni was at a loss. For whatever reason, Vert showed up and started acting like... well, an older sister. She hoped that her stay in Leanbox hadn't given Vert any wrong impressions. She did care for Vert, but now...

Uni didn't want to hurt Vert's feelings. Despite the oddity in her behavior, Vert's intentions were pure. She was just looking out for Uni, that's all.

At least, Uni _hoped_ that was the case.

Regardless, the last thing Uni wanted was for Vert to feel hurt, so she gave a smile and looked towards the blonde.

"I really appreciate your concern, Vert, but everything is fine now. I-I'll let you know when things get a bit real, okay...?" Uni tried to be as gentle as possible.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, as Vert returned the smile. "I will take my leave then. Goodbye, Uni."

"Bye, Vert."

As soon as the door closed, two things happened at once. One, Vert was left feeling... empty, like she hadn't accomplished anything. Of course Uni would deny the abuse! Victims of abuse _always_ deny, for they live in fear. Vert felt a pang of sadness and pity for Uni. The poor child must have been going through so much. She saw the way Uni acted when she collapsed into Vert's arms. How rough Noire was when she wanted her to come home...

Vert didn't want to think about that night. It was horrid on all accounts.

She would have to confront Noire again. Ask her, get confirmation. She knew it would blunt and tactless, but sometimes you have to toss those things aside if you want to find the truth. Vert wanted the truth, so Noire was her target once again.

The second thing Vert noticed, was Kei. She was standing by the wall, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Her posture appeared calm, but impatient. How odd.

"Kei."

The Oracle opened her eyes, and only glanced at Vert. "Lady Vert."

They said no more to each other, with Kei entering Uni's room and Vert heading down to Noire's office.


	15. An Important Update

**A/N: Heeeeey, it's been a while, hasn't it? A few months with no real updates, except a few teases here and there, but other than that, _I was MIA._**

 **To explain, I hit a block. Not just a normal block, it was the Mt. Everest of blocks. I literally couldn't get over it, no matter how hard I tried. _Sisters_ , _Blue Heart Rebirth_ and _Misadventures_ hadn't had any work done in a month and a half because of it.**

 **Writer's Block always sucks. Normally I get over it after a while, but with no progress made to any of these stories, I feel like the Universe is trying to tell me something.**

 **When it comes to my stories, I generally see a pattern. It starts off well, but as it goes on, it just gets worse as it's apparent the guy behind it had no real plan for it and is just winging it halfway through. It's been like this for most of my stories, and I feel a change is in order.**

 **If you're a long time reader of mine, you would know cancellation is a scary word when I'm involved. Deletion as well.**

 **In favor of a new story I've gotten into over the few months I've been gone, I've decided upon a rough course of action: _Sisters, Blue Heart Rebirth_ and _The Misadventures Of Lady Blue Heart_ will be canceled and deleted by tomorrow.**

 **Please, don't kill me yet. ( _Hides_ |wo)**

 **Over the last few months, I've learned a lot. With the help of some good friends on FF, GN Over-Kite and Zetta1001, I've been able to rise from mediocrity and move forward. Those guys are still leagues ahead of me in terms of writing, but they've been extremely helpful the last few months. Go check them out, I owe them a lot.**

 **To anyone who enjoyed these three stories, which I'm sure is a lot of you, I sincerely apologize. Without the drive I once had and new projects in mind, it's pretty much inevitable that they fade into obscurity.**

 **To anyone wondering what the new story is, it's a rewrite of the ever popular/infamous _Green Sister_** ** _._** **That's right, Verna gets the spotlight once more in this light-hearted of tales. Why this is a thing in the first place, well... I feel the original _Green Sister_ ended rather poorly. A classic example of a good story gone bad, with unnecessary drama and devoid of what it started out as, so I want to fix that. Anyone who loves Verna will love the rewrite _,_ which will be posted tomorrow. Those who are wondering what it's gonna be called, _you'll know when you see it._**

 **I know there's going to be people that'll hate me for this, but I can't drag myself to finish stories that I have no interest in, and are just badly written in general. I think the rewrite will be a step in the right direction for me, and I hope you guys will enjoy it for what it is, rather than needlessly hate on it because of my decision making.**

 **For now, I'll see you guys in the rewrite _._ I have finally returned, and hopefully for the better.**

 **-Yuri**


End file.
